Trials and Tribulations THE END!
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Jack's friend is in trouble... What happens to her when she escapes? Does she remain on the lam? Find out in Chapter 19! Please read and review... Final chapter!
1. Default Chapter

This is set up January of the 14th season but Briscoe is NOT leaving. This is my first Law and Order story which I hope you like. I got this idea from reading a story on this site as well as a post on TV Tome for Law & Order and wanted to try it out.

I always seem to forget this: I DO NOT OWN LAW ORDER NOR THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF AND NBC.

* * *

It was a cold day in January as a light snow fell while Jack got on his motorcycle and rode to work. He got into some traffic but made it to the office where he saw Serena working on a case that he was doing with her. 

"Hi Jack." She told him as she turned to see who was coming in when the door opened.

"Hey. I have change but I just wanted you to know I'm here." He told her then walked out to the men's bathroom to change then came back minutes later.

"We have a meeting with Green and Briscoe about the murder weapon at 11. Will you be able to make it? I have to meet with a friend of mine so I can't make it but I will be back here by 1." She looked up as she spoke; he wrote something down then looked at her.

"You mean, I have to go by myself?" He tells her in a scared sarcastic tone; then continued, "It's fine; enjoy your visit." He went back to his work he was doing.

A few hours later, Jack met with the detectives about the murder weapon that was used and to put it in evidence; since it had fingerprints that belonged to the accused murderer. The trial would start next week.

He rode in his motorcycle to a restaurant parking lot to park his bike, got off then with his helmet in hand, opened the door with his other hand and was offered to sit down by a hostess. He put his helmet on the bar next to him, took off his gloves while the hostess gave him a menu then told him the waitress would be with him shortly.

A few minutes later the waitress came to take his order.

"I'll have coffee and I am ready to order," he told her, "I will have a Philly Cheese Steak with onions."

"Okay. Would you like soup or salad? And would you like fries, baked potatoes or coleslaw with the Philly Steak?" Teresa, the waitress, asked him as she started to write down his order.

"What do you have for soup?" He asked. "I will have fries."

"We have clam chowder, Red Onion soup and black pea soup."

"I will have Clam Chowder." He told her. She wrote it down then left to make the order.

He got his creamy, hot clam chowder that he put in his mouth; that made him feel warm inside on a cold snowy day. After his Philly Steak served, he ate it while the waitress went to get his receipt. Then, after finishing his lunch, he got out his wallet from his back pocket and paid the waitress. He left some money for a tip, put on his gloves, then while he walked out the door, put the helmet on his head and got on his motorbike.

He got to the D.A.'s office parking garage, parked his bike, got off, then while taking off his helmet while walking briskly to the elevator. He pressed the button for level 12 after stepping in. While the elevator was going up, he shifted his feet side to side. It suddenly stopped between the 13th and 14th levels when the lights went out in parts of New York.

_No!! I hope Serena or Arthur or the other DAs are still around. I really gotta go._ Jack thought.

Serena was sitting at a table working on a case she had, when the lights went out in Jack's office. She got up, walked carefully to the door since the room was dark except for the window behind Jack's desk. Then as she opened the door stepped out, she saw four lights heading towards her.

"Serena? Jack?" A voice called out.

"Serena. Jack is not in his office but I'm not sure if he is in the building." She told the persons coming towards her.

"Okay, here is a flashlight. Let's go see if anyone is in the elevator." Arthur said as he gave her an extra flashlight with his secretary.

About two more DAs and their assistants joined Arthur to the elevator where they saw a few people at the door that was closed but about to pry it open.

"How many people are in there?" Serena asked.

"Just one." One of the men responded who was handed a crowbar from another.

"Okay here we go." He said, as he puts the end of the bar between the elevator doors and pried it open.

One of the DAs and the assistant held the doors open, while the man jumped one foot away from the opening of the doors and opened a latch on top of the elevator. Minutes later, up came Jack McCoy with his helmet on. He thanked the man, then asked to borrow a flashlight, and rushed to the restroom. After the man helped Jack, he got out of the elevator shaft and everyone left for the stairs; except for Serena who went back to the wall near the elevator and waited till Jack came back.

"Hey, where is everyone else?" Jack asked a few minutes later with flashlight in hand.

"They all went home. I just didn't want you to think that we all just disappeared in the dark."

"Oh, okay. Well, what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I am going to the ladies' room, then head to my car. What about you?"

"I'm going to my office to change, then maybe I'll meet you when we both go down?" He asked.

"Sure."

Some time later, they returned to their vehicles. 20 minutes after they got home, the lights went back on.

Jack watched TV after the lights came back on then made himself some dinner then called his daughter Madeline, who lived in Albany and works as a police detective.

"Hello?"

* * *

A/N: Please read and review...

I also want to thank my beta reader and a few people who have given me ideas or guided me as to what could and couldn't happen concerning Jack or other characters. Thank you!!


	2. Disappearing act

A/N: As of this story that was modified November 6th, there was no news about Jerry's illness and eventual death in late December. I'm updating this portion to be posted and Jerry has passed on. The next few chapters will have Lennie and Ed, it was just a coincidence that I put those guys in the story to have a little more action.

He will NOT die in this story, promise but I am writing about him presently which I'm sure most Lennie fans will do and probably will have him dying. I'm just trying to come up with a delicate way as to how he will die as to in the line of duty or other form of cancer that is not of the prostate since Jerry died from it.

* * *

"Hi Madeline, it's dad."

"Oh, hi dad. Um... what's going on?" Madeline said then asked as she sat down on her chair with the TV on.

"Nothing. I just wondered how you are doing. Is there something wrong?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Oh, okay. Nothing is wrong dad. I just was surprised to hear from you that's all."

"Oh. I just miss you and even though you had to work Christmas, I was wondering if I could come up for a day to visit." He told his daughter.

"No, dad you can't come, I have to work. Sorry but I have to go and get ready for bed. Bye dad." She tells him then hangs up.

She then turned off the TV then went out for the night even though she couldn't stand the thought of her father finding out.

_ I hope my mom and dad don't find out. They will be so furious and not understand this is what I want to do._

McCoy's apartment--

He sits at his chair, phone to his ear even though she had hung up, he couldn't believe what she did and how she was acting. He hung up the phone then got up to go to his desk to read some files for another case he had to present next week with Serena. He thought about what Madeline had to say but tried not to worry about it.

For the last few months Serena as well as other people who work with Jack, noticed a change in him then later that month Serena got angry with Jack one morning but she wasn't the only one who was angry.

"I apologize your honor, I'm not sure what is up with Mr. McCoy but I have noticed he seems happy but I am not excusing him for not showing up. May we just proceed your honor?" She stood at the table; the chair next to her was empty and just to the side of her was the defense table with the lawyer and his client.

"Any objections, counsel?" The judge asked. The lawyer stood up.

"No, your honor." The lawyer said then sat down.

"Okay, lets bring the jury in then we will proceed." The judge said. The jury was brought in, witnesses for the prosecution testified.

Apartment of Jack McCoy —

He turned over on his side, opening his eyes slowly while rubbing his temple since he had a hangover. He looked at his watch and saw what time it was, he jumped off the bed, saw his alarm had not gone off, and dashed into the bathroom to use it and take a shower.

_ Serena is going to kill me!!_

Ten minutes later he gets out, went back in the bedroom to get dressed then checks to see if his motorbike was still there which it wasn't so he made a phone call while he had his bagel and coffee. He checked his wallet to see if he had any money, which he did, so he called the cab that came within 10 minutes and before he left, he took his bag and some aspirin for his headache.

At the courthouse—

"So detective, where was Detective Green when you interrogated the suspect?" The lawyer asked.

"Detective Green was outside the room, in the room with the one way mirror." Briscoe said.

"But you are not sure, correct?"

"Correct." He said with a hint of worry.

"Do you know who was in the outside interrogation room?"

"No, I don't know who it was." He says.

"Thank you, no more questions." The lawyer sat down.

"Ms. Southerlyn?" The judge asked.

"No further questions." She stood up and said.

"The witness is excused. Ms. Southerlyn, you may call your next witness." Lennie stepped off the witness stand, walked to bench next to Det. Green and sat down.

"I would like to call Martha Maglinson to the stand." Serena said while standing.

Martha came to the witness stand took the oath and sat down.

"What is your occupation?" Serena asked while standing a few feet from the witness.

"I am a college professor."

"How do you know the defendant?" Serena continued.

Before the witness answered, the door opened and the judge made a comment.

"Well, well well. Look who finally showed up. Did you forget the trial?" The judge said in slight irritation while Serena turned to look as did the lawyer and some people in the gallery giggled.

"Uh, I'm sorry your honor, I will make sure it doesn't happen again. And I do remember the trial."

"Better not let it happen again McCoy." The judge tells him sternly. Jack then sat down.

Serena continued to pepper questions after the judge told her to continue then after Serena finished, she sits down then the lawyer starts to cross examine the witness.

"Serena, I'm so sorry I was late." Jack whispered in her ear before the lawyer started.

"We will talk about it later." She whispers to him.

Then court was in recess for lunch as everyone left the courthouse, Serena and Jack got a cab to the DA's office to do work.

"Jack, how can you have been so late?" Serena asked as she sat at the table, where Jack was at his desk.

"I just overslept since I stayed up too late." He tells her as the delivery of food came in.

The secretary gave Jack his food, then Serena hers and left closing the door.

"Just don't stay up so late when we have court, please Jack. Besides, why have you been so happy lately?"

"I won't stay up late when I have court and I just feel happy." He then takes a bite.

Serena questioned why he was happy but just ate then later in the day, after court was done, everyone but Jack went home, he told them he had to do some catching up to do with the work. About an hour later, Jack got a cab that took him home then while the cab was waiting he changed then went back in the cab and got a ride to his friend's house.

At Jack McCoy's apartment at 11pm--

Serena, Briscoe and Green were at McCoy's apartment, ringing the doorbell and knocking since they needed to see him right away but Jack didn't answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" Serena asked.

"I don't know but I'm calling his number." Lennie dialed the number.

They heard the phone ring four times before hanging up then Serena called Jack's cell phone number.

"Nothing."

"Where the hell is he?" Green asked annoyed.

"Wait a minute; did we see his motorcycle in the parking lot?" Serena asked.

"I don't think so, let's go check." Briscoe said.

They saw an empty space where the bike would be, discouraged, they went to see if he was working or drinking out since it was a Friday night.


	3. Where's Jack?

"So what do we do?" Green asked.

"Well, just make sure that we have the evidence, and I'll leave a message on Jack's machine." Serena told them. They then went to investigate the scene of the crime.

**10:00am the next morning--**

Jack turns to his side as he starts to awake then turns to his back while rubbing his eyes. He got up trudging to the bathroom for a shower. After his shower, he walked into the living room to see the machine light blinking. He presses the button and a voice came on.

"Jack? Where are you? The witness for the Brady case was killed and it looks like it was murder. Jack! It's 11pm. Anyway, Lennie, Ed and I are going to the crime scene so please call me as soon as you get in."

The pressed "erase" button erased the message while he picked up the phone to call Serena, even though he had to come up with an explanation as to where he was. Sitting down in his chair, he then uttered words to Serena who picked up on her cell phone.

"Hello Serena, this is Jack. I'm good, just woke up and happened to check my messages. Who was killed? Actually what if I met you at the Sizzlers restaurant at 12? Okay, bye." He says then hangs up.

_ Damn._ He thought to himself.

Jack watched TV for a few hours, then left to go meet Serena at the restaurant, where they ate while Serena looked at him curiously.

"So, looks like we can proceed without the witness even if this was our star witness." She said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we have the ballistics report that shows the bullets in the victim matches the gun and the gun had the defendant's fingerprints." He told her as he took a bite.

"So we should just call in more witnesses and hopefully this witness' murder had nothing to do with the trial?" She asked again.

"Yes. I think we should find out if it did have anything to do with the witness testifying just in case and also see if any of his friends have records of violence if they visited him." He told her.

She nodded as she took a bite, even though Jack noticed she was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay, just say it." He told her after taking a drink.

"Say what?" She asked confused while putting food in her mouth.

"Come on, I know you want to know and I'm not going to tell you." He told her then they both grinned at each other and finished eating.

Jack woke up the next morning, turned over to his side as he felt his legs ache while he rubbed his eyes as he got up slowly to take a shower and make breakfast.

After breakfast he looked over his files concerning the case when he got a call from his friend who he talked to for 10 minutes. For the rest of the day, he watched TV to rest his tired body.

Few days later at lunch time—

"Jack?" Serena called out, opening the door to see that Jack was not around, so she closed it, going back to her office to eat lunch.

Jack walked into his office ten minutes later to see a lunch bag on his desk. He walked over to it, seeing a note from his friend. He read it, ate his lunch then took a thirty minute nap on his couch.

Jack and Serena went to the courthouse where the verdict was read, the defendant was found guilty and given the death penalty a week and a half later.

**May into June—**

The month went by fast and it was already the beginning of June when Jack took off for the weekend to head out to Albany and visited his daughter but there would be a surprise for him.

Sam rode to her small home he sees a car in the driveway, so he got off his bike and took off his helmet as he walked to the door. The lawn was nicely groomed with a red fence at the end of it and the house had a blue trim with off white stucco. He walked up to the door, standing, tilting forward to ring the doorbell. He waited a few minutes then rang it again.

_Guess I should have called her first. Darn._ He thought to himself then as he turned he noticed the wooded name plate with the last name on it above the mailbox.

_Brees? But the address is right. I know it is since I wrote it down on the address book after she sent me a Christmas card. Well, riding the motorcycle sure made me famished. Guess I'd better find a place to eat then figure this out. _

He went to his bike, put his helmet, gloves on then rode to a fast food place; then after ten minutes to satisfy his hunger, then went back on his bike. Got back to the neighborhood a few houses down across the street where there were a few police cars and officers talking to neighbors then suddenly—

"There he is!!" A voice called out. The police looked Jack's way then went into their car and drove off to where Jack was as he looked frightened.

_ Oh my god!! What did I do!! What do I do? _

Jack drove off while police cars were chasing him then when there was a stop sign he would stop then the news caught on and showed it live throughout Albany.

_ Come on Jack, stop!! That's what you do!! Stop or Arthur will have to replace you as an EADA. Come on stop, it's not worth it. Think man!! What about your daughter, she is going to be so pissed and she may never speak to you again and plus she won't hear the end of it from her collogues so don't embarrass her. Oh there is a dead end, just pull over as you park. _

Jack pulled over to a dead end, got off his bike then saw some police officers behind their police car doors. One female officer was urging him to give up, then another officer started cursing at him. There was one police car about 20 yards from him to his side; the two officers were on the side of their car away from Jack, while another was 15 yards in front of him and two others were behind it as well as to the side. There was a brick wall about 8 feet from Jack, 15 yards away was a house on each side as Jack felt a little safe but terrified of the cursing officer. Even TVs in Manhattan showed the motorcycle chase as well as the stand off that has ensued. Jack, not knowing this was airing in Manhattan as well as Albany, knelt behind his bike, leaving his helmet on, not knowing what to do next.

_ Oh man!! Why is she cursing at me? Wait a minute, is that? Nah, it couldn't be. She wouldn't talk like that to me but she doesn't know who I am. Gosh this day sure was a beautiful day to visit my daughter now it's almost dark and I don't know if I want to even go near that woman who looks like my—No it isn't!! Oh!! Man she must hate me!! Why does she seem so angry and she has a husband? I don't remember her getting married._

Jack's cell phone started to ring as he sat on his knees, partially took off his helmet to where he could answer the phone without the officers seeing who it was.

"Hello?"

A/N: Brees is the last name of the San Diego Chargers quarterback I really like. As of 12/05/04 he is a Charger quarterback.


	4. Jack and Denise

When Jack got home, his friend was waiting for him at his apartment, He started to smile when he saw his friend, he unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Hey. Let me get in my casual clothes. I'll be back," He kissed her on the lips then was walking to his room to change.

They had been going out for three and a half months; and none of Jack's friends knew except for Serena but she wouldn't know that it was serious. He didn't think they would believe that he, the bachelor was dating. He wanted to keep it a secret even though it was fun to keep it from them, but hoped Serena wouldn't say anything since she did take a message from her.

She sat on the couch, had short black hair, and was dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt that had a San Diego Padre Baseball team logo on it. She was 5'6 and worked as an accountant for a big retail company. Her boyfriend walked in wearing jeans and a maroon colored t-shirt smiling at her as he went to get some sodas from the refrigerator. He popped down next to her on the couch while giving her the soda and they both drank and talked.

"So Jack, did you get in trouble with work about Saturday? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked then put her soda on the coffee table.

"No, I'm not in any trouble but…" He told her as he put his soda on the table, put his knee on the sofa as he looked at her and added, "It hurt me the way Madeline talked to me while she was with her colleagues in the standoff."

"You need to call her or even go see her and talk to her, tell her how it made you feel." She told him as she started to rub her hand on his cheek.

"I know. I just don't know when to see her."

"How about calling her?" She asked him.

"I don't know. I'm scared as to how she will react when I do call her. She didn't even bother to see me even though I was kind of afraid of her..." He sighed as he was being pushed by her on the sofa and was kissing him. .

An hour later Jack woke up, went to the bathroom. When he came out she was still asleep on the couch, he put a blanket on her and went to his bed. The next morning she got up, went into his room then caressed his cheek as she lay next to him with her hand on the side of her head and she was on top of the sheets.

"Morning, sweetie." She started whispering in his ear.

He was mumbling something as he swatted his ear and began to turn over to his side.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head. I have to leave and go to work." She explained as she shook him and started to kiss him.

"Hey, come on. I had a great dream." he told her as he awoke then saw his alarm clock that said it was 20 minutes till his alarm clock was supposed to go off, "Morning." He smiled at her as he turned off his alarm timer.

"I have to leave and I didn't want to keep the door unlocked, so get up so I can go home and get ready for work." She told him, kissed him then got up.

"Okay." He said as they both started walking to the front where she left, he locked up and got ready for work.

**A few nights later—**

Denise was at the apartment of her boyfriend setting the table while he was cooking and had some Neil Diamond music on. They both sat down at the chairs eating spaghetti and garlic bread with some wine. After they had finished, they started doing the dishes together as; he would wash it, give it to her, then she would rinse it as well as dry it. After drying their hands, they turned off the kitchen light, walked to the sofa where they sat next to each other.

"So, what do you want to do now, darlin'?" She started to caress her hand on his face as he smiled looking at her.

"I'd like to sing what he sings to you babe."

"How sweet, but I think I'd like to maybe cuddle up in bed, if you get my drift." She told him in a sexy tone of voice.

"But we just ate and I'm not ready yet. Besides it's only 6:30. How about we wait till about 9 then we can cuddle?"

"Okay darling." They began kissing each other as they listened to the CD then the phone rang.

After getting up, was walking to the table where the hand held phone was located, picked it up while Denise got up, and turned down the music. Minutes later after hanging up the phone, he walked over to the stereo turning it off then advanced to the couch where Denise was, he told her it was his former colleague Jamie Ross and wanted to say hi.

He and Denise cuddled sitting together watching TV.

"Hey, we got an hour left." She told him.

"I know." He stated as he began kissing her then got up to use the bathroom when the doorbell rang, he told her to get it as walked away.

"Hi. Is my dad here?" She asked, the woman who was with her husband and mom; looked stunned to see a woman open the door and not Jack.

"Yes. He just went to do something; I'll let him know you are here." Denise told them, as she let them in while closing the door. They sat on the sofa.

She told him as he was just stepping out of the bathroom from washing his hands. "Jack, I guess we will have to cuddle in bed another time because you have company."

"Visitors?" He asked confused, as they walked into the living room and Denise went to get her purse.

"I'll call you later Jack. Bye." She told him as his daughter got up to welcome her dad.

"Hi Dad!" She hugged him then sat next to her mom and he said goodbye to his girlfriend as she left;

"How are you? Wendy, how are you doing?" He asked her while sitting down.

"Good." She told him as she was sitting next to her husband and Wendy, Jack's ex-wife told him she was doing well.

"What's going on?" He asked with a bad feeling in his gut as he sat down on the love seat.


	5. Lennie and Ed

..Nightfall was setting when detectives Ed Green and Lennie Briscoe were in the northeast part of Manhattan, a few blocks from Long Island City; speaking at a witness' home about a crime. While they were walking out of the complex they noticed two men talking to two women who didn't want to be bothered. They watched as the women had pushed them back as one of them grabbed one of the women by the arm then the two detectives intervened.

Green yelled out as they both started jogging towards the women and the two men.

The men ran off, "Hey! Police! Stop!" The detectives started running after them.

_Damn_! Lennie thought to himself as he started after one of the men with his partner.

While running, Detective Green called on his cell phone, "Hello, 2-7 dispatch this is Detective Green, in a foot pursuit near the Long Island City going south west to 44th Avenue. One suspect is 6'0" Hispanic, slim build, wearing a dark colored baseball cap, black hair, blue shirt with a logo of the San Diego Padres, black cargo pants. Detective Briscoe is on a foot pursuit after a Hispanic man, stocky build, between 5-7 and 6'0" with dark blue jeans, white t-shirt, wearing a blue baseball cap and is heading South West on 44th Avenue towards 44th Rd towards the cross section of 21st St." Detective Green then put his cell phone in his pocket and called out to the suspect to halt and he was a police officer.

Lennie was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as he could after the suspect, who had gone a little different direction than the other suspect and Ed. The suspect went around the corner, jumping on a trash bin that was closed to get over the chain link fence, as sirens wailed. A few minutes later Lennie used a closed trash can to stand on to pull himself up on a 10 foot brick wall the suspect jumped off of. Lennie jumped as he heard sirens wail. The sirens then stopped—

"Hey, thanks for catching him. He and his partner were harassing some women coming out of a building a few blocks North of Long Island City and as we walked up, they ran. Can one of you guys take me to my car so I can drive over to where the cross section of 21st street since the second suspect has been captured?"

"Sure." An officer told him as another officer read him his rights and had him lean on the patrol car.

While he was driving up, he noticed the suspect interviewed on 44th road then as he got out of the car he was told both men had warrants for their arrests. The women who were hassled were being interviewed by other officers while Detective Green waited for the Lieutenant from the 20th precinct to arrive but he noticed something; which was that his partner wasn't around.

"Hey, ask him where he went as to when he ran?" Det. Green asked the officer as the Lieutanant arrives.

"Sure." He said as he turned towards the suspect and asked which way he went.

"I gotta tell you, that cop needs to retire, I think I lost him at that brick wall. He sure looked like an old man. HAHAHAHA!"

"You son of a bitch! You better—." Green got angry and started to grab the suspect when the other officers intervened.

"Calm down. Look I know what he is talking about; there is a brick wall around here. We will find him, don't worry." While the lieutenant walking up, the officer told him then Green went to look for his partner.

Ed and a few officers went looking for Lennie while the suspect was showing the way he ran. They then saw the brick wall, but no Lennie. Green got a flashlight from the glove compartment and then got out of his car; while a few officers looked around in their police cruisers. Green got on a trash can, stepped up to the top of the wall and looked around with the flashlight, scanning on the ground from west to east. Then he saw a body that resembled his partner lying on his side.

"Lennie! Stay right there! I'll be right there!" Green yelled out to him then told the officer who was below him, "We got an officer injured, request ambulance."

"Requesting ambulance, injuries unknown to the west side of 44th road near the cross section of 21st street."

Getting into his car so he could drive to the West side of 44th Road where he could see that it was his partner, then got out.

_Oh god, I hope he is okay. I should have given him the keys to the car so he could get the suspect. Why didn't I do that? _ Green thought to himself while running to his partner.

"Lennie, are you alright? Please talk to me?"

"Detective, I'm afraid an ambulance is unavailable since they are on route to a bad accident." The officer told him.

"Okay, thanks."

Lennie took a few breaths as he winced in pain, felt someone's hand on his shoulder as he was holding his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to see a goatee faced black man and a few officers looking at him He rubbed his eyes then proceeded to sit up. He felt a lot worse when he sat up and his pain came back as he turned away from Ed and threw up. His partner looked at him worried.

"What is it? Where does it hurt? Do you think you can get up?" His partner asked him.

"Not really, my stomach really hurts, I feel tired, hot and I feel like throwing up." He said in a painful tone of voice as he wiped his mouth and nose on his jacket sleeve.

Green and another officer picked up Lennie in a Fireman's carry stance as they walked to the car. An officer opened the passenger side door; then went to the driver's side, put his knee on the seat as he helped Ed put his tired and very weak partner in the car. The car door was closed. Green thanked the officers for their help then got his friend to the hospital.

"Ed, I'm sorry I lost him." He told his partner.

"No, it's okay. The officers got him and I'm sorry I didn't give you the keys to the car, I should have done that. I didn't want you to feel insulted if I did that. How do you feel?"

"I feel like hell as well as having a fever with a very painful stomach." He laid his head back on the headrest as he felt the motion of the car move.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Ed parked near the emergency room and ran in to get a nurse so Lennie could be brought in to get looked at, while he started parking the car Lennie was being looked at.

After being called by Ed, Lieutenant Van Buren walked in to the waiting room where she saw him while approaching him.

"What happened and has there been any word?" She asked worriedly as she and Ed sat down.

"I don't know what happened. I hadn't noticed him in pain but he didn't have an appetite and said his stomach was hurting even when he had food in front of him then ran to the men's room to throw up. Then when I went to find him he was on the ground, said his stomach hurt worse and he threw up. And no they haven't told me anything."

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for what happened to him."

"Yeah, I hope so." They both waited in the waiting room, watching the TV.

**McCoy's apartment at 9pm—**

Jack was sitting at the table pouring from a bottle of scotch in a shot glass then putting the bottle down when he took a drink. After setting the half empty scotch glass down he wiped tears from his eyes and with Kleenex near him, grabbed one to wipe his nose. He poured himself another one and drank it again; then after two more drinks, set and started twisting the cap on the bottle, stumbling with bottle in one hand and cup in the other to the kitchen. He set the glass in the sink, trudging over to the liquor cabinet to put it away. Flipping the switch made the kitchen dark, taking a box of Kleenex, while stumbling into the hallway while turning off the living room light. After he turned off the living room light and walked into his room closing the door.

He took out Kleenex to wipe tears from his eyes while he trudged into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once finished, he started to flip off the light as he slid into bed on his stomach as tears still streaming. He put the pillow over his head. It took him an hour to get to sleep.

A/N: Thank god for Yahoo Maps of New York City!


	6. Jack's anger

**July 25th, Sunday 7am—**

While opening his eyes, he started looking around noticing he was lying on a bed, not really remembering how he got there. The nurse who came in, saw he as awake and began walking as the door started closing behind her.

The black, shoulder length curly black haired, medium built woman who was wearing a white nurse's outfit asked as she smiled. "So you are finally awake, how are you doing?"

"Good. I'm afraid I don't remember how I got here,"

"I'm going to get the doctor and he will talk to you -- and you have some visitors as well." She checked his IV then she left.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in being followed by Ed and Anita who were happy to see him awake.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he looked at Lennie's chart then his incision near his stomach.

While looking at the doctor he turned his head looking at Green and Van Buren. "Good. But for some reason I don't remember why I am here,"

"Well, you see your appendix was close to rupturing so when you were brought in your partner said you were in a lot of pain, threw up, weak and had no appetite. So I had an x-ray done and did immediate surgery on your appendix; your scar looks really good," The doctor told Lennie while he was walking near the foot of the bed.

"So when can I go home?"

While Ed turned to look at him, the doctor replied, "I'm thinking tomorrow afternoon,"

"I have to testify tomorrow morning. Can you let me out before 8am?" Lennie said then asked the doctor.

"Tell you what, if you have no problems the rest of the day and until tomorrow morning then you can leave at 8am,"

Lennie said as the doctor left, "Okay. Thanks doc,"

"If you feel like taking tomorrow off after you testify, you have my permission," Anita said then she gave her senior detective a hug then left.

"Was I really out of it?"

"Yeah. You were in a lot of pain, you even threw up and I'm sorry I didn't let you get the car so you could go after him,"

"It's funny, cause all I remember is climbing up a wall then somehow falling to the ground,"

"I arrived to where they caught the second guy but didn't see you; then the suspect said he left you at the wall. Is there anything I can get you?" Ed said then asked.

"A change of clothes for court tomorrow. How long will it take us to get down there when I leave at eight? My keys are in my pant pocket,"

Ed was fishing into Lennie's front pant pocket for the keys that he found, took it, slipping them in his pocket as he replied, "Okay, I'll see how long it should take us to go tomorrow,"

"Oh, Ed. Thanks,"

"No problem. I am glad you are okay," Ed said as he was walking out, the door closing as he left.

Lennie took a deep breath, putting his head on a pillow to rest his eyes.

**August 27th just before lunch in the courtroom—**

Jack and Serena were doing a case regarding a man assaulting an undercover cop who pretended to be a prostitute. After nine witnesses testified, the undercover cop began testifying; so Jack started asking her questions when he began to get angry towards her even if she was very cooperative.

"So, when did you realize you wanted to be a police officer, whether it was a beat cop or undercover?"

She politely responded. "When I was in high school,"

Some of her fellow officers, including Lennie were looking on.

His face showed anger, as he felt heated while asking questions. "Did your parents support the idea?"

She responded with a little worry "Yes,"

Lennie began pondering what was Jack's problem as was everyone else in the courtroom while Jack began slowly walking up to the witness stand.

Asking with a little ferocity. "What about when you decided to become an undercover prostitute?"

The defense attorney stood up while defending the witness. "Objection, he is badgering the witness!"

"Sustained. Mr. McCoy please settle down," The lawyer remained standing, Serena began pushing her chair back as she used her hands to push her up.

"Do you still love your parents even if they are divorced?" Jack screamed as Serena began walking gradually towards her boss.

"Your honor, the prosecutor is going nuts! I object to the questioning since he has been badgering the witness,"

"Mr. McCoy! I am warning you! Settle down now!" He said as the noise of the gavel banging was heard despite the fact that Serena started tugging on Jack's jacket vigorously.

Feeling very irate, he took a step back away from the witness as he felt someone was tugging on his jacket. "How do your parents feel about your being an undercover prostitute!"

Judge slams his gavel as he says at the top of his voice. "Mr. McCoy you are out of order! Sit down or I will fine you in contempt of court."

"Do you, do you—".

"Mr. McCoy! Sit down!" The judge commanded Jack as he pulverized the gavel.

All of a sudden, it hit Jack.

He told her as he took in a breath then blew it slightly while Serena had unleashed his jacket, "I'm sorry." He turned towards the gallery, walking slowly to the table. Stepping into his chair, he sat down.

The second chair calmly walks over to her seat even though she remains standing as well as the defense lawyer. Jack sat with his head titled down, head on the palm of his hands.

"Your honor, I want to state my objections to the badgering of the witness." The lawyer stated then began sitting down.

"Duly noted."

"Your honor, with the court's approval, may I finish the questioning?" Serena asked.

"Yes you may." the judge stated as Serena was walking over near the witness stand to ask a few questions.

Jack still sat with his head on his hands, sighed quietly as Lennie watched him with annoyance and confusion as to why he acted that way.

"So, did you tell the defendant, clearly that you were an undercover police officer when he walked into the room?"

"Yes."

Serena asked as she crossed her arms across her chest; "Then he attacked you?"

"Yes." She said calmly as she peered towards him then Serena asked more questions about the incident then court adjourned for lunch.

Jack stayed seated in his chair, head in his hands as Serena told him she was going back to the office as the courtroom cleared. Jack remained seated, said nothing to Serena as she got up then pushed past the gallery pew and opened the door to the outside of the now empty courtroom. Minutes later Lennie was walking back in to sit next to the EADA with his hand on his back with his elbow on the table looking at him.

"Jack, that wasn't like you. What happened?"


	7. The murder

Jack angrily got up from his seat, scooting his chair back, grabbing his bag, and saying nothing to Lennie as he left the courtroom. Jack went to the little street cafe to get a drink and a chicken salad sandwich. He walked quietly to the small park across the street where he ate by himself, which he wanted. With his bag next to him, he ate as he watched kids play in the park, some other people eating, and thought about what he did in the courtroom. After lunch, the case went back in session as Jack finished the questioning of witnesses then afterwards he and Serena walked to the DAs office even though Jack was trailing behind and told Serena he wanted to walk alone.

When Jack finally got to the office, Arthur followed him into his office while closing the door.

Jack slapped his bag on his desk, as he sat in his chair while Arthur stood across from the desk.

He asked in an annoyed tone, "Jack, what in tarnations happened in that courtroom?"

The EADA sighed, "I don't know, I just lost it."

"Look, I don't want you to screw up the case so please try to keep your composure."

"Okay." He told the DA then he walked out of Jack's office leaving Jack sitting at his desk.

**Later that night at Jack's apartment—**

Jack is sitting on the couch with a bottle of scotch in his hand and a glass in the other as he poured the liquor in the glass, puts the bottle down then just sits and drinks. Finally after 6 glasses, he staggers as he puts the bottle away and the glass in the sink and heads to bed without changing as he falls asleep on his stomach.

**Thursday night September 30th at a small park—**

"What do we have Lennie?" Ed asked after he met with Lennie who was there no more than 10 minutes earlier when Lennie saw Ed pull up.

"The wife was killed but, I don't think she was killed here. We are cowering for bullet shell casings but we can't find any so far."

"Maybe she was killed somewhere else?" His partner asked as they knelt close to the victim as the ME arrived.

"It's possible but we would know more when the ME does an autopsy."

"True." Lennie said as he and Ed stood up.

He said exasperated as he gave a shocked look. "Oh man."

"What?"

"I know who she is. She is the store manager of one of the retail store." Ed said.

"There is no car in the parking lot or the surrounding areas. The officer said as he was walking up to the detectives then continued, "but a car was here because there is fresh oil drip and I think that car was stolen." The officer stated.

"Probably right." Lennie said as he looked around.

The victim was taken to the ME's office, ME's findings at the scene show the victim may have been dead for no more than three days and the gun shots were before death. That same day they went to the house, found out that the husband was not out of town but hadn't come to work, nor did the wife so they got a search warrant to search the place a day later.

They opened the door then it hit them.

"Oh my god! Whew!" Lennie said as he and other officers stood near the door.

They were walking in with their handkerchiefs covering their nose and mouth while they ventured in the hallway there lay a bloody body just outside the door of the bedroom.

"Well, looks like he won't be getting up anymore." Lennie said sarcastically while holding a handkerchief to his nose and mouth, then continued, "I need to get outside, I can't breath." Minutes later windows were opened to get the stench out.

They searched the place and found some evidence that it was ransacked after the male victim was killed but they also found out that the woman who was found dead in the park was related to the male victim.

Ed said to another officer as he walked out to see his partner walking up to the steps of the house. "This isn't good."

"You okay Lennie?" He asked his partner.

"Yeah." He responded as they headed for the car, while Ed walked to the driver's side, Lennie got in the passenger side seat. As Ed put the keys in the ignition, Lennie told him he still wasn't feeling very well so Ed took Lennie home for the day since the day was almost over.

**Friday October 1, at the 2-7—**

"Why don't we start with Jessica Seau first." Lennie said as they both sat up.

"Okay." His partner said as they put on their coats, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess a good night sleep and Pepto Bismol helped." Lennie said while they both were walking out.

They did their investigation then asked for alibis as to who was where when the murder happened then Briscoe's cell phone rang then they went to the M.E's office.

"Looks like he was killed about the 24th as he was stabbed about 15 times and the knife was found at the scene had the same incision but had some prints on it. His name is Mitch Crandall and the woman is Brandy Crandall. She must have been killed a day later or maybe hours later and found some hair fibers on both victims and you will be called when the report is ready. "

"Okay."

**At Jack's apartment—**

Jack was at his desk reading files when the phone rang, he began picking up the phone to off the holder and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He greeted the caller.

"Hi, Jack." The caller said with a scared voice.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" He said then asked, hearing the concern in her voice.

"Um, the cops went to see my friend and I'm worried they already suspect her of murdering the Crandall people."

He asked as he sat back on his chair. "Now how do they suspect her? Did they talk to her?"

"Yeah they did, they asked her a lot of questions. I don't understand why?" She said as she sat back on her sofa with her foot on the coffee table as she was watching TV but the mute button was on the TV.

"Listen, they have to interview anyone who knew the person who was killed; even the co-workers, girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands, wives. Don't worry, I'm sure that your friend had nothing to do with the murders but they have to cover all the bases." He tells his worried girlfriend.

"Okay, I feel better. Thanks. Love you, bye." She says then hangs up the receiver and presses the mute button on the remote to hear the TV.

He hung up the phone; sat up to do his work but couldn't help but feel a bad feeling in his gut.

**Tuesday October 12 2004— **

"Hello Briscoe speaking." The detective answered the once ringing phone while his partner was out to get something to eat for him and Lennie.

"Hi, Jack McCoy wants to meet you at Central Park in the south part of it near 7th Avenue." The caller said.

"What, he needs to see me? Why, is he too lazy to pick up the phone or drive to the 2-7 precinct?"

"Just be there." She then hangs up.

"Hello? You there?" He said then hung up as he noticed Ed walking over with the food.

**Later that night—**

Lennie was parking the car on W 59th street when he noticed no cars but a figure standing there so he got out and started towards the figure that was silhouetted by the park lights.

Lennie asked, "Jack what is the meaning of this? Why can't you —Ow!"

A/N: I will be posting this story a little more often since I want to get it all posted by the end of June.


	8. Lennie's in trouble

Lennie awoke from getting hit as he asked, "What happened? Oh jeez! My knee!"

Lennie winced as he felt a lot of pain while looking around slowly when he noticed the silhouetted figure was gone and there was no one around except for his car that he saw being lit up by a street light. His arm moved to his side so he could turn over to his back as he got up. As he badly limped slowly, he realized his phone was ringing as he winced in pain since he got up and was trying not to put pressure on his injured knee. As he got to the car, he reached for his cell phone but it stopped ringing so he put it back in his jacket pocket. After he got to the driver's side door, he opened it and gingerly got in his car as he lifted his good leg, bent his left knee and winced in pain. Then as he was sitting down, heard his CB radio that was on calling his name and he realized he had been away from his car for a half hour as he looked at his watch..

"Green to Briscoe, do you copy? Over."

_Gosh I hope they haven't been calling me longer than a half hour. _ He thought to himself.

_Damn, I can't use this leg to drive but will have to use my left leg. What am I going to tell everyone?_ He thought to himself.

He took a deep breath as he grabbed the radio then said, "Briscoe responding, Over."

He looked at his cell phone that showed the battery was dead as he turned on the ignition and started driving.

"Great, modern technology my ass! Guess I will get to the station house and call Ed or on the other hand, I'm going home then call him. It won't take long."

"Briscoe, what is your location?"

Lennie responded as he tried not to sound like he was in pain but he was. "Driving towards 200 W 57th Street from Central Park going to the 2-7, over."

"Can you get to the crime scene that LaMotte and I are on our way to?"

He said, "Negative." then sighed in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

"No. Why don't you and LaMotte finish for tonight and you can fill me in later. I got into a situation where I got hurt and after I leave the station house I'm going home since I'm in a lot of pain. Okay?" He tells his partner with a little pain in his voice.

"Lennie? Situation? What is wrong with you man? This isn't like you? Van Buren is not going to like this."

"Yeah well, whatever. Talk to you tomorrow. Over and out." He puts the handset on the bracket as he was just arriving at the station house

Ed started slowly hung the handset on the bracket of his CB radio as he was shocked to hear his partner talk that way as he was stopped at a light that began to change to green and he made a turn.

**Wednesday October 13 next morning—**

Lennie rubbed his eyes as he felt the pain again from his knee that hurt as he slowly and gingerly got up to get some aspirin from the medicine cabinet; took out some aspirin, then closed the bottle. As he hobbled past the living room, he put his hand on the love seats then the chairs near the table as he got to the kitchen cabinet that held the glasses. After took his aspirin he hobbled to the refrigerator to get some bagels and cream cheese to eat as well as make a pot of coffee. He went back in his room to change; took off his shirt, put a new one on then took off his pants and saw his knee was really swelling. He put on his jeans then went in the kitchen to make his breakfast and had an ice pack for his knee that he put on while sitting on the couch watching TV.

_Going to have a nice chat with Jack for this. Oh, it is already 8:30; I better called Ed to let him know I'm not coming in._

He was picking up the handset, which was charging on the table that held the lamp near the couch and dialed Ed's number.

"Ed? This is Lennie." He told him when his partner picked up; he wiped the corner of his eyes with his fingertips as he squinted.

"Lennie, are you alright?"

"I'm okay for now but I won't be coming in today nor the next two days."

"What? Why?" Ed asked concerned as he was sitting, filing reports and two detectives were at their desk a few yards from Ed, Van Buren was in her office with the door open not knowing that Ed was on the phone with her senior detective.

"Ed, I don't want to talk about it now, okay."

"Lennie, did I say something to upset you? What happened last night?" He asked his friend in a worried tone, "You got to tell me what is going on or talk to Van Buren."

He closed his eyes slowly as he realized his friend was right then opened them again as he sighed.

"I know Ed. Look, you and LaMotte can work on cases until I come back on Monday, okay?"

"Um, okay but have you talked to Van Buren?" Ed said then asked.

"Not yet, I'm going to. I'll talk to you later, bye." Lennie said then hung up and sighed.

The pain was finally gone but the swelling in his knee didn't go away so he got up, left the ice pack and towel on the couch as he limped badly to his bedroom closet for a heating pad that he got from his daughter and used it for his knee. Lennie spent the day sleeping off the pain as he checked his knee that finally seemed to be getting better then later that night he ordered pizza. After he had put the pizza he groaned in pain when his knee really, really started to hurt so bad that he went to his bathroom to get some aspirin then laid down on the bed in his room. Hours later he woke up again in pain, got out of bed, remembered he left the TV on in the living room; he limped badly to turn off the TV, lock the door. He got into the freezer for an ice pack, gingerly walks to the couch, gets a blanket and lies down with the blanket on him but an ice pack on his knee. Then he fell asleep again.

**Thursday October 14 next morning—**

After Lennie had woken up with no pain in his knee, he made breakfast then watched some TV before taking a trip to see a certain EADA at his office when he knocked on the door and was told to come in. He walked towards the EADA who was sitting at his desk looking at files before the angry detective came in.

"Hey Detective, what's up?"

"Ya know, I really don't appreciate you screwing with me Tuesday night!" He said as he stood in front of the desk, he took a file in his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What do you mean screwing you?" He responded then asked as confused.

"Come off it!" He hollered at him as he threw the file at him.

Jack who was a little startled raised his arms to protect himself from the file while Lennie walked away with a small limp.

"I'm glad you are okay Lennie, even though I have no idea what you are talking about." He tells him as the detective opened the door and slammed it that caused Jack to be startled again.

Lennie went back to his apartment to rest his knee, a few hours later, he got a phone call from someone—

"Hello? Hi Lieutenant." He said then as he sat down carefully as he put his sore leg on the couch.

"Hi. So, what is with you not showing up to a crime scene and telling Detective Green that you won't be back till Monday? What's going on Lennie?" She asked him angrily as she sat at her desk.

"Look." He starts to tell her then the doorbell rings, "Okay, I'm going to get the door, hold on." Lennie got up with an anguish sigh as he limped to the door and opened it.

He saw his partner, Ed Green at the door then he let him in and continued to talk to Van Buren while Ed closed the door and walked to the couch to sit down.

"I'll be back Monday unless I go see a doctor if my knee is still hurting tomorrow."

"Lennie, this isn't right. I don't like what you did—"

"You know what lieu; I can't tell you right now, please stop asking." He told her in an exasperated tone of voice since she had been probing him not being in work then hung up.

Lennie sat with his legs on the sofa while Ed was on the chair just the right of Lennie.

"You know, you will have to tell me and we will have to write out a report." He tells his friend.

"I know it's just it's going to make me look like an idiot." He responded with a little annoyance as he looked at his friend.


	9. Finding the killer

"Look, we all make mistakes and I don't think you are an idiot no matter what."

"Ha, thanks but wait till you hear this first then decide if I'm an idiot." He said then continues, "I got a call from some woman who told me that Jack McCoy wanted to see me at Central Park at 9, you were out getting lunch. So I went there and I didn't see or hear Jack but saw a silhouette then got whacked from behind."

"Weird." He said as he looks at him concerned then added, "How is your knee?"

"So, now do you think I'm an idiot? My knee feels better; I think I might need a few more days next week."

"Okay, I'll come back in a bit to give you a report to write out, get it sealed and on Van Buren's desk." Ed told his friend.

"Oh no! She is going to be so pissed! Oh man! Oh Ed, get me a form for a leave of absence due to injury."

"Okay." He said then left.

**A few hours later at the 2-7 precinct—**

After Ed came back from investigating the Crandall murder by talking to witnesses with LaMotte, he saw Van Buren in her office. He had gotten the incident report as well as the injury leave of absence paperwork when she asks him into her office.

"Ed, I'm really getting annoyed with Lennie. Can you tell me what is going on with him?" She asks him as she sat down while Ed stood near the door.

"Well, you will find out pretty soon but you will understand when you find out. But I have to go see someone and I'll be back later." He tells her.

"If you are going to see Lennie, tell him I said hi in addition to he is in serious trouble for this. I also hope he has his uniforms." She told him sarcastically with a smile.

Ed looked at her with a nervous look on his face then when she smiled, he realized she was being sarcastic. "Okay, I'll tell him. Bye." He opened the door, closed it and left.

About an hour later while Van Buren was out of the office, Ed put the sealed incident report and the paperwork for leave of absence due to injury on her desk. Then after he got the number where the call came from, he filled out the report then gave it to Van Buren then went to get the luds from Lennie's work phone line where the call came from.

He gave the report to Van Buren so she and Detective LaMotte would go and see the person who allegedly made the call then fill out a follow up report.

Few hours later, she called her senior detective at home--.

"Hey Lennie. How are you doing?" She was sitting at her desk, with the door closed, sitting back on her chair while reading the leave of absence paperwork..

"Hey Lieu. I take it you got my present." He sat on his couch with his legs on it with a heating pad on his knee.

"Leonard Wilson Briscoe that is not funny." She told him in a serious tone of voice.

"I know. I'm just not happy with myself."

"I hope you bring someone with you next time and I will have to give you a written reprimand for this. So you will be back on Tuesday then?"

Lennie sighed then answers, "Yeah, my leg should be better by Tuesday, I told Ed that I should be back by then."

"Well we found out who the number belongs to; LaMotte and I spoke to the person but she denies it. LaMotte and I have made the follow up report and it has been filed as well as the original incident report you had."

"Thanks." He said as they continued to talk for a few more minutes then hung up.

**Saturday morning October 16th in Jack's apartment—**

They woke up in bed after a great night cuddling with each other.

"Hey, want me to make some breakfast?" She asked him as they both were waking up so she started to get up to get dressed.

"Sure." He said with a smile as he started to get up.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang, causing Jack to get it, but he came back moments later since it was a wrong number. Denise showed him her cell phone that she used and all the cool features as well.

"I'm going to do the dishes, okay." She tells him as she gives him the phone while getting up to do the dishes.

"Okay babe." He says as he puts the phone down and grabs the remote to change the channel.

An hour later they went out to do some grocery shopping since Jack needed food for the week, went back to the apartment then watches a movie as they laid on the couch and fell asleep.

**At the 2-7 precinct on October 16th—**

"Well, check this out; the employees of that store have records, 5 females and 10 males. Wanna take a guess at what they are?" Briscoe, at his desk says as he was going through the records of the employees who works at the store.

"For whatever it is, we should go pay a visit and hope they got good alibis because if they don't, we will find out who did this." Green who sat across from him with a smile on his face.

"You got it." Briscoe said while he and his partner got up, put on their jackets and left to pay some visits.

They visited the 15-20 employees and only 5 of them were not home; they decided to talk to the other employees who didn't have records and they all had alibis except for the 5 who were not home. They both decided to wait till Monday to talk to the five or investigate more, since they wanted to have Sunday off, if they could which they did.

**October 17th, Sunday afternoon at 2-7 precinct—**

"Well, looks like everyone has an alibi except for one person we haven't talked to but has an interesting bank account and problems with management at that store as well as among employees." Ed said as he sat across from his partner.

"Yeah, let's hope she is home now." Lennie said as he was getting annoyed with the fact they went to her house a few times and she didn't seem to be home.

A while later at her home—

"Dammit!" Lennie says as they waited 15 minutes when they knocked.

"No kidding. Let's check with the neighbors, see if she actually does come home." Ed said as they walked towards the sidewalk when a neighbor across the street comes and meets them.

"Hi, can I help you gentlemen?" The neighbor asked.

**At the McCoy apartment that night—**

"How was dinner?" Denise asked her boyfriend who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"It was good. I'm so beat." Jack said as the news was talking about the murder case as Denise sat next to him. He had his arm around the back of her neck.

"I'm going to do the dishes." She told him as she handed her cell phone to him so he could check out the features it has.

He saw a number last dialed that looked familiar to him; he got a small piece of paper as he wrote down the number and put it in his pocket while he put the phone down and watched TV more.


	10. Finding out

**October 18th Mid Monday morning**—

Briscoe and Green were at their desks working. The phone kept ringing at Lennie's desk, but every time he picked it up, he would hang up a few seconds later, realizing no one was on the line. He noticed his partner getting agitated, but after 10 minutes, the phone stopped ringing.

"Ed, we got a problem." Lennie says while giving the LUDS of Denise's phone to his partner.

"Ed, we got a problem." Lennie says while giving the LUDS of Denise's phone to his partner.

"Oh, boy." Ed says as Lieutenant Van Buren approaches them.

"Oh boy what?" She asks her detectives as she stops facing Ed near his and Lennie's desk.

"Here. We got a problem." Ed gives her the sheet.

"So some of them are the same numbers so what?" she says in a puzzled tone of voice while looking at her detectives.

"Um.. does EADA Jack McCoy ring a bell?" Ed responds with a question.

"No." She says taken aback with her head-shaking to what they just said.

"I think we should talk to both of them separately." The senior detective stated with his opinion.

"I would love to get a wiretap for both of their phones." Ed says with a smile in his face.

Lennie jumps up, "Absolutely not!" Everyone in the room stops what they were doing as they look towards the area of the Lieutenant, and the two detectives.

Lennie then sat down, "Lennie, calm down. Is there anything else glaring at you?" She nicely commanded then asks; everyone in the room went back to what they were doing.

"Well, Mitch Crandall seemed to have a credit card account and the account went to his work instead of his home since it was used quite a bit at some restaurants. Also, it looks as if he went to a hotel in Wildwood, New Jersey as well as Cape May."

"Looks like Denise asked for time off about the time that Mitch went to Cape May, and Wildwood as well as to the restaurant places. We requested the schedules for all employees of that store and it does show that Denise and Mitch were off work at those times and as well as other employees but Denise and Mitch were off then back at work the same day."

"Detective, here are the pictures of the victims and Denise you requested." Another detective walks up to them.

"Thanks." Ed said.

"Interesting. Follow that up first then bring Denise in for a chat since she has avoided us for so long."

"Okay." Ed says while he and Lennie get up to leave.

After a few hours they realized they have a motive for the murder but were going to take a trip to Cape May and Wildwood the next day, which they did. It didn't surprise them that the people remember Mitch and the other woman, not his wife. The same day, after they got back to New York they went to Denise's house but found out she was working so they pulled her out of work to talk to her.

"So, why have you and Mitch been seen at places to eat, Cape May and Wildwood?" Green asks her as he sat in front of her, Briscoe was in the seat next to her.

"Mitch and I were friends and he felt his wife had no time for him and I would."

"What about the fact that money from his account was wired to your account?" Lennie asked as he folded his hands.

A knock is heard causing Lennie to get up while she watches him leave.

"We don't have enough for a search warrant but we have to let her go."

"Damn." Lennie says as he hits his hand on the wall, turns around then walks into the interrogation room.

Lennie and Ed thought that she may have had something to do with the murder so they didn't want to let her go but hoped to get more evidence against her when they let her go.

**5pm—**

Lennie left to go home for the day as he had finished his reports and Ed stayed a little longer to finish up on a report for another case. Ten minutes later Ed gets into his car and drives to a fast food restaurant for take out then goes to his apartment.

**1am Tuesday morning--**

Ed turns over to his side as he is stirred up by the phone ringing. He wipes his eyes, picks up the phone while he turns on the light and gets pen and paper.—

"Hello? Yeah. Okay, I'll be there." He tells the sergeant as he writes down the location.

**At the crime scene—**

It was dark but the lights illuminated the scene where a woman and her husband were found at a riverside park.

"What do we have—oh no." the senior detective says as he was walking up to see who the murdered victim is.

"Do you know who they are?" the CSU Tech asks.

"Yeah. She was a witness to a crime that I testified in where the suspect was caught. The trial has gone to the jury so it won't impact it much but that's not good,"

"Wow." He says as Lennie looks at his watch then looks around for his partner.

"Is Ed here yet?" He asks as he got a bad feeling since his partner would have shown up by now.

"We did call him as soon as the call went out." The officer told him as she walks towards him.

"He better get here but in the mean time, stay with me, okay." He told the officer who has been in the department for 10 years.

"Okay, detective." She tells him as they walk towards the scene where the husband was.

"Lennie!" Detective LaMotte and his partner McNabb walking towards him.

Lennie turned around to see the men then asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

A/N: Okay, Okay.. McNabb belongs to me and yes, it is the last name of a Philadelphia Eagle quarterback who will be the third African American to be in the Super Bowl. (Williams, McNair) They are the only two I can think of who went to the Super Bowl as a quarterback; I hope I didn't miss anyone.


	11. Information coming

I want to say that I have two friends who have been proofreading my story and I want to say thank you to them.

* * *

**October 19th: 7am Tuesday Morning—**

Since being told his partner was hospitalized Lennie began to wake up on the waiting room couch while the goateed faced detective was starting to also wake up. After walking to the receptionist, he finds out what room Ed was in then makes his way to his room.

"Hey." He says to his friend who was sitting up while beginning to eat his breakfast on the table with the TV on the news.

"Hey. So what is this a witness was killed? What case was it? And have you seen my car yet buddy? I saw it on the news, it's been destroyed and I know I didn't kill it. Damn it!" He pounds his fist on the side against the table then kept eating.

The doctor comes in followed by Van Buren.

"Hey Ed. Glad to see that you are okay." Anita says as she walks up near Lennie, the doctor stands at the end of the bed, taking a chart from the slab on the footboard.

"Yes he will be fine; amazingly all he got was a few scratches. He can be discharged in a few hours." Doctor responds while he put the chart then leaves.

"A few scratches, few--,"

"Not now. I know you are pissed," The senior detective tells him.

"I'm glad you are okay. If you need an extra day off, let me know and you can have it." Anita says as she gives Ed a pat on the arm, he receives it then while saying goodbye she leaves.

**A few hours later in Lennie's car—**

"How are you feeling?" He asks while driving to a stop light.

"Good, I'd like to see if I can salvage my car and talk to the dealership to see if they would get me a rental," He says while he looks to see a woman and two men crossing the street in a crosswalk.

Minutes later the stoplight turned green.

"Any leads as to what happened with my car?" Ed asks while they pull into the apartment parking lot where his damaged car sat. There was an officer nearby guarding it.

"I don't know buddy," Lennie responds as he parks next to the damaged car while an officer walks up to them as they get out.

"Do you any of you live in this complex?" The officer asks looking at them.

"I do. That's my car that looks like it's been in a NASCAR car wreck with Dale Earnhardt Jr,"

The officer insulted by that comment yells at him, "Hey! I'm a big fan of his, watch it pal!" Lennie and Ed walk up towards him with Lennie holding Ed back.

"Ooooh, what are you going to do, arrest me," He said sarcastically as his partner push him back a little.

"Ed. hey... I know you are pissed about your car but come on,"

Ed backs off when he realizes his partner is right.

"I'm sorry about the comment. Can I get any of the insurance from my car that will have to be towed?" The truck arrives as Ed gets his insurance information.

"Sure." The officer tells him as the driver gets out of the truck.

"Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you at the station, okay," Ed told him as the driver hooks up the car for towing.

Lennie nods his head then gets in the car to drive back to the station for more work on the Crandall murder case while Ed gives the driver the information on his car.

An hour later while Lennie was looking up the credit card and bank statement of Denise Betts, he looks up to his partner walking in to his chair.

"How did you get here?"

"Got a rental and how are we doing on the murder?" He pulls up his chair and sits down.

"Check out Denise's credit card statement that has nothing to do with the murder of the man in Riverside Park. But there is a purchase made at a hardware store." He says as he gives him the statements.

"Hmmm, why did you bring that up?" Ed looked at the statement, rubbed his lower lip with his fingers as the ringing phone causes Lennie to pick it up.

Another detective walks up to Lennie giving him a piece of paper as he hangs up the phone.

"Thanks," Lennie responds then she walks away while he was looking at it.

"What is it?" Ed asks after he notices Lennie looking at the paper with interest.

"Son of a bitch!" The senior detective says under his breath as he gets up and walks over to Van Buren's office with a mystified Ed Green following him.

**That same night at Denise's home—**

Denise and Jack were in bed cuddling with the lamp dimmed. His pants, shirt, leather jacket was strewn on the floor as was her clothes with their shoes. The sliding door that went to the pool is hidden by hanging drapes; the bathroom was to the right of the door. The bureau with a mirror was 5 feet from the foot of the bed, two nightstands near the head of the bed with small lamps. One had an alarm clock and the closet with a sliding door was 6 feet from the side of the bed near the door to the hallway.

They were under the covers kissing and talking about their future together.

"I'm enjoying my time with you and I've never had a wonderful relationship with a woman before that has made me so happy," He has his arms wrapped around her; she has her arms wrapped around him as he tells her then kisses her.

The doorbell rings then the announcement is made that it is the police department with a search warrant.

"Was that the doorbell?" Denise asks, as she was startled a little, but Jack looks at her alarm clock on the nightstand near her bed.

"It's only 7:30, why don't these people just stay home," Jack says then continues, "Just remain quiet till they go away,"

_Why do I get this bad gut feeling about this just as the doorbell rings? There it goes again. What is going to happen that I'm worried about? Oh well, I have my badge and I can call the quick investigating detectives Briscoe and Green to come to my rescue if I need to. _

There was a loud bang like a door being forced opened; hearing that they slightly sat up with their elbows holding them up. They look at each other with some worry if it was a phony raid.

"Police! Search Warrant!"

_Shit! That sounded like Briscoe!_

"What the hell? Can they do that?" Denise asked while she and Jack jump out of bed to put their clothes on.

"Yes as long as they have a search warrant and you can't stop them,You have to let them do it, okay,"

"Okay." She says hesitantly.


	12. Jack's in Trouble

After they are dressed, she runs to the sliding door as an officer busts in the bedroom door then yells for her to freeze. While other officers rush to other rooms, she fumbles with the latch as she turns to look at the officers and catches tremendous disappointment in Jack's eyes.

"Detectives! You won't believe this!" The officer yells out towards the hall as the detectives respond.

Denise gives up as she steps away from the door then is put in cuffs as Lennie slowly blinks his eyes as he sighed at the site he was seeing as his partner was about to ask Denise a question.

She stands up and tells them, "I think I want a lawyer,"

"You might need one," Ed tells her.

Jack looks at her with his mouth open as to what she said, Lennie was slightly stunned as Ed approaches her.

"I can get you one. I know a good lawyer." Jack tells her as he gets his cell phone from the nightstand.

She says as she stands up, "Fine. I'm not saying anything until I get one." Detective Green approaches her to escort her with an officer to the police car for questioning at the station house.

"Stay with him," Lennie tells the officer in the room then left while Jack had the phone to his ear as he sat on the side of the bed facing the TV.

_I'm calling Danielle Melnick to see if she can help Denise, I think she's in big trouble. I hope they don't talk to her while she is waiting. I am scared for her and for myself; I hope I'm not investigated._

He sees the remote on the nightstand, picks it up to turn on the TV while he was talking to Danielle. It was on a channel that was doing the hourly news updates; the newswoman talks about a search warrant being issued on a house in the Crandall murder case and there would be more details.

"I really appreciate it if you could help her. Thank you, I gotta go, bye," He hangs up while the two detectives come in.

"Hey, Rick why don't you and Jack go in the living room so we can search this room, okay?" The senior detective suggests as he and his partner walk towards the foot of the bed at the same time as Jack sits up to get off the bed.

Jack and the officer left for the living room while the bedroom was searched then awhile later they found what they were looking for; they walk into the living room where Jack was seated on the couch with the officer nearby.

"Jack, you are free to go," Lennie tells him as he stands up then everyone leaves the house; Jack locks the front door.

**9pm at Jack's apartment—**

Sitting with a glass of scotch on one hand and hanging up the phone from talking to Danielle, the doorbell rings which causes him to get up; he opens the door seeing Lennie outside.

"Hi." He welcomes him inside, closing the door then both men sit down on the couch while he put his empty glass on the table.

"I'm sorry you were there when we showed up. You better make sure she doesn't ask you to do anything that could compromise the investigation. What were you doing there anyway? I fielded some calls from the news media asking about your involvement, I told them that there may be a statement tomorrow from Van Buren or the DA's office," He looks at him with his forearms on his thighs.

"You were just doing your job, Danielle suggested I have no contact with Denise until she was in the clear and I guess it's just bad timing. I was going to stay with her for a few hours then go home. Thanks for telling them, I'll have to face Arthur tomorrow. Oh man."

"Well, you better think about what to tell her in case she calls you and asks you what happens next, I don't want you to get in trouble for aiding and abetting a fugitive of whoever we arrest," He says then stands up as did Jack.

They both walk to the front door, "I've been thinking about that, I hope she doesn't call," He opens the door, they say their goodbyes then after Lennie leaves Jack locks up.

**October 20th, Wednesday morning in Jack's office---**

While sitting at his desk writing summations for a case, Jack's phone buzzes; he picks it up to answer it, "McCoy. Okay, I'll be there."

Jack gets up, walks over to the door, opens it then walks across the hall to Arthur's office that he opens then closes it. He walks to the chair, where opening the door then closing it to see the TV on and Arthur at his desk is looking at the TV.

"Jack, Lieutenant Van Buren is making a statement now," He tells him while stands near the chair facing the TV.

Van Buren was speaking to reporters with Briscoe and Green behind her while Jack sat down on the chair with his arms on his legs.

"First of all, Jack McCoy is _NOT_ a suspect in the Crandall murders. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time and we are investigating every evidence and lead. If the police department or the DA's office finds out who leaked this search warrant information or any information concerning the case will be in trouble and could be charged with obstructing justice. There is an investigation in to the leak. Any questions?"

A reporter asks a question, "Is there a chance that Mr. McCoy would be getting the case involving the Crandall murder, no matter who is arrested?"

"I'm going to refer that question to District Attorney Branch." Arthur, sitting at his desk facing the TV, sighed at hearing that as did Jack who was leaning forward with his elbows at his knees and hands folded.

Another reporter asked, "In your opinion, who do you think will be prosecuting the killer or killers of the Crandalls?" She took a slight deep breath then responded.

"That will be the last question but I'm not going to tell or suggest what DA Branch should do or not do concerning his employers. It wouldn't be fair to him or anyone else, Thank you." Anita, Lennie, and Ed turn towards the doors of the precinct and walk away as reporters got their microphones to get ready for a live shot to their news station.

Arthur turns off the TV with the remote while Jack moves his chair towards his boss.

"Jack, what the hell were you doing? And better yet, what were you thinking?" The DA asks as he leans forward looking at his EADA with his hands on the edge of the desk in anger.

"I didn't know the police were going to search her house with a warrant," He says in exasperation as he raises his hand then let it fall on his lap. "I didn't realize she worked at that same building the store manager was from who was killed along with her husband. Please don't give me the case; I don't want it even if Denise is not arrested. I don't want it." He shakes his head.

"Okay. I wasn't going to give you the case anyway. You're too personally involved, and you need to stay away from her until the police exonerator her."

"Okay," He says as he stands up, walks over to the door, opens it then after leaving the room, closes it behind him.

He sighs as he went in his office, slamming the door.


	13. Arrests are made

**October 20th Wednesday 5:30pm—**

After buying some scotch to drink so he could make his worries go away he gets home and makes dinner. While watching TV as he cleans up he begins drinking then continues while walking to the couch to sit while turning off the TV. He has the scotch bottle on the end table at his reach next to the couch and feet propped up on the table in front of him. When he finishes his glass, he sighs heavily while he puts his head on the top of the couch to think about his relationship with Denise, her actions. Why did she get a lawyer the night before? He looks up to see the reflection on the turned off TV as he reaches for the bottle, then pours more in the glass then puts it on the table. After a few hours of drinking Jack gets up, stumbles as he catches his footing, puts the bottle and glass away and drags himself to the bathroom as he brushes his teeth. After he finishes he flicks off the light and goes to bed.

**Thursday, October 21st—**

Detectives Green and Briscoe serve search warrants only for employees who own guns that was the same type of murder weapon used in the killing. While the bullets were being tested, Green went to the dealership to get his car back with a new engine since someone swung a sledgehammer on the engine with the hood down. Then both detectives went home for the day.

**October 25th Monday morning—**

A detective gives Lennie a few pieces of paper then walks away while Ed looks at him with the phone to his ear but has the speaker covered to see what his partner got. Minutes later Ed finishes the conversation.

"Okay. Let's talk to the Lieu," Lennie says while he and Ed gets up, they begin walking to her office.

Sitting at her desk in her office, Lieutenant Van Buren was busy reading reports while the two detectives stood at the doorframe began knocking.

She tells them without looking up, "Come in," They walk in and she stands up, takes off her glasses looking at them as Lennie hands her the paperwork.

She says after reading the information, "Well, let's get some arrest warrants."

**Hours later that same day--**

Briscoe, Green and other officers arrived at the Old Navy store where Paul works; he was just leaving the register area when they arrived.

"Paul Mathews, we have—" He looks at them then runs, "I hate it when they run, four of you stay near the doors," Ed says he runs towards the adult's side with a few officers while the senior detective with a few officers went towards the kid's side. Customers look at the officers then go back to shopping as some get out of the way when the officers run.

While hiding behind a table fixture in men's Paul sees the officers and Lennie pass by. He runs towards the baby side where Ed sees him pressing the security code for the back room. Ed instructs officers to go behind the store as well as stay near the front. Paul goes in the back; Ed follows through the small hallway with an office door open at the right, straight ahead a doorframe with merchandise in boxes. An emergency door is open so a manager and an employee can take out the cardboard trash, not knowing what was going on.

"Freeze! Police!" He shouts as he sees Paul step out from behind the boxes and run out the emergency door, he follows.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to go through there!" The manager yells very sternly.

"Don't worry, he won't be coming back." Ed tells him as he runs through the door and sees Paul pulling a driver of a FedEx truck out of it.

Paul kicks the driver in the guts after he drags him a few yards from the emergency door, but stops when he sees Ed and jumps in the truck. Ed then steps on the back of the long black step while holding a white handle as he sees a few police cars stop; as the truck drives off, a few cars follow.

He hears his CB radio squawk—

"We have a 10-10 in progress, a carjacking of a FedEx truck and now in a 10-60 I towards West 23rd street. Also we have an 11-99, officer holding onto carjacked vehicle that is going North on 6th Avenue."

"10-4, attention all units, attention, all units we have a car jacking of a FedEx truck with officer on back heading north on 6th Avenue, please respond."

The units closest to the chase respond immediately as Lennie notices his partner was on the back of that truck as Ed notices the sky was no longer blue. Dark gray clouds start to cover the skies then moments later it starts to sprinkle and he starts to shiver in cold since the truck was going 80 miles per hour while holding on for dear life.

Ed realizes the mistake he made in not waiting for a police car or for Lennie when he turns towards the cars going toward him and sees a very infuriated Lennie in the unmarked police car. Ed couldn't tell if Lennie had a sunburn or if his face was actually red from being angry at him but the truck starts swerving from side to side for ten minutes as Ed hung on then hearing his CB radio squawk again.

"Ed, you need to jump off that truck or I will be retiring since I don't want to have to train another partner pal! And I will be getting a new partner if he crashes the way he's driving!"

As the rain tapers off, Lennie gets in the next lane, rolls driver's side back window with an electric button he presses near the door handle so Ed can jump in. Ed kneels as he reaches for the handle just in the car on the ceiling near the doorframe. He then slides into the backseat when the FedEx truck swerves and crashes a few yards away on the side of the road near a convenience store where officers swarm to with guns drawn.

The suspect surrenders as Ed carefully slaps the cuffs on him while Lennie reads him his rights on the way to the patrol car. Lennie gives Ed a stern lecture about hanging on the back of vehicles and never do it again; Ed agrees not to.

**About 4:30pm—**

Jack sits at his desk from court for the day when Arthur walks in slowly in a somber way then Jack notices him looking sad.

"What's up Arthur?" He asks but felt it was a stupid question since he had a bad feeling when his boss walks in.

Arthur sighs, puts his hands in his pockets, his face etched with sadness as he sits down in front of the desk. Concerned, he looks at his EADA as Jack raises his eyebrows.

"I need to talk to you. You're not going to like what I'd have to say but Denise has been arrested and will be arraigned." He sits up then says, "I'm sorry, Jack." He turns then leaves.

Jack remains sitting, having doubts about her innocence or guilt as he takes some slow deep breaths since he was starting to get emotional. Since he is done for the day he heads for a bar to eat and drink since he would have to wait awhile till he could go home.

**Meanwhile—**

They arrive at Denise's house to serve a warrant; when she did not answer, they break in then moments later while checking through the house, and they realize she was not home.

A while after arriving at Jack's apartment she hears police sirens but as they get closer she gets nervous then while at his door, she looks out while standing on the walkway area she sees cars are coming to the apartment building. She grabs a pool scoop that was hanging on the fence then hides in the bushes away from the building but closest to the pool. She sees an older looking man with officers in front of him, a few feet from the pool. As he looks around for Denise, he notices the pool cover covering the pool. While most of the officers and Ed are way ahead of Lennie, Denise holding the pool scoop lunges towards Lennie as he sees her coming. He yells as she hits him causing him to stumble back near the pool then she kicks his shin and pushes him with the stick into the pool. He struggles to get afloat when he feels something covering him as he takes a gulp of water then props himself on his back with little room to pucker his lips to get air.

She runs towards the parking lot when she takes out her cell phone to call Jack when she is interrupted by Green and a few officers when they catch up to her.

"Freeze! Put that down and turn around!" Ed yells while he and fellow officers have their guns drawn on her as she hangs up, puts the phone and purse down. She was angry and annoyed when she backs away, puts her hands up then is arrested by the officers who put her in a patrol car while giving her the Miranda warning.

"Denise Bettis, you are under arrest for the murder of Brandy Crandall, You have the right to remain silent, if you give up that right, anything you say will and can be used against you in the court of law..."

Moments later, Ed turns his head looking around for his partner.


	14. Trial starts

**October 25th at Jack's apartment pool—**

Moments later Lennie appears drenching wet as Ed looks at him as well as a few officers near the car where Denise was in.

"What happened to you man?" Ed asks as Lennie looks at Denise with an angry look as she looks at him.

"I took an unscheduled swim and I want to say something to Denise." He tells his partner but Ed stops him since Lennie seems so angry.

"I don't think so man, she's been arrested and it wouldn't be right," he tells the senior detective.

Lennie looks into Ed's eyes with anger as he backs off then walks to the car and gets in as Ed shakes his head then gets in the car. They make out their reports, Ed finds out why Lennie was all wet and the charge was added to the incident of attempted murder on a police officer. Awhile later Jack calls Lennie to ask if they are finished processing the apartment, which they were and Jack goes home to several glasses of scotch.—.

**October 26th, in Arthur's office—**

While sitting on the chair in front of Arthur's desk, Serena looks on as he sits at his desk with glasses on his nose, sitting forward with elbows on the table and hands folded in a serious face.

"Well, I will assign you to the Crandall case, however, it is the murder of Mitch Crandall, I have read the reports and it looks as if there is no problem with you doing the case since Jack is no way involved,"

"Okay, how is he doing?" she says then asks.

"I think he will be fine, he seems to be taking it in stride but I sure hope he talks about it with someone because I don't want this to affect his work," he tells her.

**May 16th **

Serena was in her office working on stuff when she received a call-

"Hello, Southerlyn speaking, yes, let me see what my boss says first then we meet later on no matter what. Okay. Bye," As she hangs up, she sees Jack walk in from the elevator as he has a sad look on his face.

She gets up, walks to her doorframe, and sees Jack walk into his office while she walks towards Arthur's office to see him about her case.

**At the DA's office that same day after lunch—**

Serena was in Arthur's office sitting in the chair in front of his desk as he sat back holding his glasses.

"Well, that's one man behind bars for 15 to life and I'm going to see if I can get Carver to make a deal with Denise's attorney," he said sitting forward with his elbow on the table and his forearm laying flat on it as well.

"Yeah, I am glad I got the deal done and I'll work with Jack again on some cases."

**At the courthouse after lunch—**

After presenting motions to the judge in the morning, the judge rules on the motions as to what witnesses would testify, seeing that the list was shorter for both sides. The opening statements begin then the ME testifies as to the wounds of the victim as well as how long the victim was alive. Ron stands up, walks over near the witness stand with his arms at his side.

Ron asks, "How many times was the victim shot?"

"Twice" Rodgers answers as she looks at him.

"Was there a sign of a struggle?"

"Yes, the victim's wrist showed she was grabbed hard that made the bruise and bruise on the shin indicates the victim was kicked." she replies.

"So how long until she died?" he asks as he steps back towards his chair.

"After being put in the trunk she lived about 3 days after being shot," she says then Ron tells the court he has no further questions as he sits down while Danielle stands up.

She stands up, leans over a little as she asks, "if the victim went to a hospital could she have survived?"

"Yes," she replies then Danielle sits down and Rodgers is excused from the witness chair.

The crime lab technician comes to the stand after Rodgers is excused.

"Did bullets match the ones from the victim? Is this the gun?" Ron asks as he gets up and walks towards the stand.

"Yes the bullets were a match. Yes, that is the same gun," he responds.

"Was there any fingerprints on the gun?" Ron asks as he folds his arm around his stomach with his other hand on his chin.

"Yes, one set and a smudge fingerprint," he says.

"Who do the fingerprints belong to?" He asks while he brings his arms down, walks over to the jury box and leans on the ledge with his hand.

"It belonged to the defendant. The smudged fingerprint was not traceable."

"This sledgehammer, did it have any evidence that it was used on something?" Ron asks as he walks towards the table that had a sledgehammer nearby.

"Yes. It had traces of the dark paint as well as some shrapnel stuck to the sledgehammer that was from the car belonging to a NYPD detective."

"Were there any fingerprints on the pool scoop that is show on this photo known as exhibit 3?" Ron asks as he picks up the photo, walks over to the technician and gives it to him.

"There were only one set of fingerprints that were made but 10 of them were smudged. That set of fingerprints was from the defendant."

"Thank you, no further questions." Ron says as he walks to his chair, moves it back and sits down.

Danielle Melnick stands up, uses her cane to walk over to the witness stand as she asks, "Can you determine when the sledgehammer was used on a car?"

"No," the witness responded.

"Could a 150 pound person lift a heavy sledgehammer?" She asks as she leans on her cane while putting her hand on her hip.

"No."

"Can you determine when the fingerprints allegedly coming from my client got on the pool scoop pole?"

"No."

"So she could have used it earlier in the week to help a kid retrieve his soccer ball while leaving the apartment, right?" She asks as she walks towards her chair.

"Yeah."

"No further questions," she pulls it out and sits on the chair.

**Night of the 16th, at evidence lock up—**

Jack went to see the evidence against Denise as the evidence officer asks him to sign on a piece of paper on a clipboard; Jack signs it and looks at the gun in an evidence bag. He was thinking very hard about it with an anguished look on his face as the officer looks on trying to fathom what Jack is going to do.

_I want to make this gun disappear, or taint it in some way but then I'll be in a lot of trouble. Looking at this gun, in a plastic bag with a white box to be signed on and red tear offs that says Evidence. Briscoe signed this, which was found in the living room under the couch. Wonder if Briscoe actually lifted this couch, I'd like to see that. Should I or shouldn't I._

Jack stands as he thinks to himself while he looks at it.

**Meanwhile at the 27th—**

The limping Danielle Melnick with her cane at her side went to see Lt. Van Buren who was sitting at her desk, Melnick knocks, and is let in. Danielle closes the door behind her as she sits down with a smile on her face, as does Van Buren.

"Hi, how are you doing?" the lieutenant asks.

"Good, good. I wanted to ask you something. My client had told me that you and Detective LaMotte went to visit her about setting up one of your other detectives, was there a police report on the alleged incident?" She asks

She folds her hands with her elbows on the table as she replies, "well, there is a police report on the alleged assault as well as the conversation with Ms. Betts who denied making the call but I didn't have it sent to One Police Plaza."

She gets up to get the file hands it to Danielle who looks over it.

She asks in a sympathetic tone, "Ah, okay. I take it the detective was too embarrassed to file a complaint, huh?"

"Yes, in fact he didn't show up for work the days after the incident I was getting worried and annoyed since he didn't call. Then when I got the report, I was glad he was going to be okay but not happy with the predicament he got himself into," Van Buren replies as Danielle gives her the file back.

"Okay. Well, we shall leave the report a secret, I didn't get any discoveries about it and I just wanted to know if you knew about it. Thank you, have a good evening," she says then gets up.

"Thank you, you have a good evening too," Van Buren responds as Danielle leaves.


	15. More Testimony

**Two days later, May 18th—**

Detective Briscoe is on the witness stand while Ron questions him about the murder.

"So Detective, you and your partner went to the scene, correct?" The ADA asks as he stands near the jury box.

"Yes." He replies while sitting back.

"I would like to show people's exhibit 1, the photos of the victim and exhibit 2, the ME's report."

Carver shows the jurors the pictures as well as the ME's report into evidence then asks more questions about the murder scene and the investigation that followed.

"Detective, when you searched the defendant's home, did you recover the murder weapon?"

"Yes we recovered the murder weapon," Lennie responds.

"Where was the murder weapon?" Carver asks while he walks over near the defendant's table then back near the prosecution table. Danielle sat quietly with a little nervousness when the question went to the night of the search.

Lennie responds, "It was under a couch in the living room."

"I would like to put people's exhibit 2, the murder weapon, into evidence," Carver said then asked while giving him the weapon in the bag, "This is the murder weapon, correct?"

"Yes," Lennie looks at the bag then gives it back to Carver while a female juror looks at Lennie again, admiringly.

"Where did you find the sledgehammer that is shown to have been paid for on people's exhibit 3, which is the receipt and account for the credit card?" Carver asks as he gives the receipt and charge statement to Lennie.

"In the garage just in the corner of it near a workbench," he responds then gives it back to Carver.

"Now to the night of the arrest, you were allegedly pushed into the pool right?" The prosecutor asks as some of the jurors and people in the courtroom giggle a little.

"Yes! I was. I saw the defendant use a pool scoop and push me hard into the pool that had the cover and the cover was over me," he angrily sits up and tells the story of him being assaulted.

"How did you get out?" He asks as he walks towards his chair, pulls it out and gets ready to sit down.

"Two officers who happened to be in the vicinity heard a noise and went to check it to find out I was in there," Ron sits down when Lennie calms down a little at the same time as Danielle pulls herself from her chair.

"Is there any evidence that my client is the one who used the sledgehammer on the car?" She asks as she walks towards Lennie.

"No, there is no evidence but there is a credit card statement saying it was bought before my partner's car was bashed in," that same juror who was looking at him flatteringly remains looking at him as he tells her.

"Did my client have a permit for the gun when you searched her house?" She asks him at the same time as she walks over near the jury box.

"Yes, she did have a permit for it and it was up to date."

"So how do you know for sure it was my client who pushed you in the pool? It could have been anybody," she defends her client while she is walking back to the desk.

"Cause your client, just jumped out of the bushes near the fence and attacked me while there was no one around," he angrily tells the court.

"And when you came back to the car after she was arrested, you went after her didn't you?" She interrogates him.

"I wanted to go after her giving her a piece of my mind but my partner wouldn't let me." He responds in agitation.

Danielle walks to her seat replies, "No further questions for this witness."

Lennie was excused, he walks to the gallery at the same time as his partner walks out; Lennie follows Ed to go back to their jobs. After calling a few police officers, the co-worker of the defendant testifies.

After she is sworn in Ron asks her a question.

"How long have you known Brandy Crandall?"

"Four Years," the witness responds.

"Does the defendant have a temper?"

"Yes she does?" He tells them while he makes a quick look at the jury.

"So could you tell us what caused her to get angry?" He asks with his hand on his chin and his arm on his stomach.

"Well, she wanted to go to a party some of us were going to then found out she wasn't invited. She started throwing a tantrum, threw merchandise at us and said she had a friend who was a DA and would call him to set us straight."

Danielle stood up, "Objection! Prejudicial," She then sits down.

"Sustained," the judge makes his ruling.

"No further questions," he says then sits down.

Danielle stands up, walks to the witness table and asks, "Why was she not invited to the party?"

"Because she gets belligerent when she drinks then…." He stops to take a breath.

"Please finish what you were saying," Danielle politely tells him.

"There was talk that she sexually harassed the guys." The gallery gasps.

"So did my client sexually harass you?" Danielle asks while leaning on her cane.

"No, she didn't," the witness answers timidly.

"So you don't even know if that happened or if someone is just trying to get back at her?"

"No, I don't know that it happened."

"No further questions," She says then walks to her seat to sit down.

Ron stands up to redirect the witness.

"Was this ever the first time you have seen the defendant lose her temper?"

"No, she has done it plenty of times," he responds

"Thank you, no further questions," Ron sits down.

**6pm that same night—**

Lennie was finishing up his food to play a game of pool in a not very crowded Bar and Grill. After beating several people at a few games of pool, Lennie sees the door open, a man with silvery hair over his eyes slightly, jeans, a button down shirt that was not buttoned at the top and a canvas jacket walk in. Lennie watches him walk over to a booth near a window, he seems sad then a waitress walks up to him to order possibly. Lennie kept on playing then after the last shot he made, he puts up the pool stick on the wall rack and walks up to the man was just finishing a sandwich and fries with a glass of beer. The man looks at him—

"May I join in?" Lennie asks, the man gestures him to sit down.

He sat down, put folds his hands with his elbows on the table as the man has a sip of beer when a waitress comes up, and Lennie tell her he wanted soda and lime with a twist.

As he turns his head towards the man, he asked him, "so, how are you doing?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: **Fear-ciuil:** My friend told me that the story would work better with the trial and testimony. At first I didn't have it since it was being such a long story but I like it better thanks to her. :) I decided to do it as present tense but I realize now that past tense is much easier to write so in my next story I will write past tense.

Thank you all for the reviews...Now, on with the chapter...

* * *

After he puts down his glass, he folds his fingers slightly with his elbows on the table and speaks, "Terrible. I keep hoping that some how the evidence was tainted or it's the wrong gun in the evidence." He put his hands down on his lap as he sit back.

"Yeah," Lennie said as he folds his hands and put his arms near the edge of the table, "I'm really sorry that this has come to it."

"I know. I just wish that she didn't do this or that she just…," he says then sighs.

"Jack, she hasn't been convicted yet and plus have you been watching it or following it at all?" Lennie asks at the same time as he watches a woman and a man following a waitress to a booth behind Jack.

Lennie gestures Jack to come closer to him then tells him, "Let's go somewhere else to talk about this if you want, a juror and her husband or friend just sat down behind you. I don't want them to overhear." The waitress walks over from behind Jack's booth then asks if they needed anything else; Jack asks for a check.

Lennie gets up as he turns to see two men with pool sticks bowing to each other over who should go first. A woman put her hands on their shoulders; both of the men listen then shook their heads while she takes a coin from her pocket then put it flat on her palm and flips it to her backhand. She was showing them what it was after they gave their call and the man starts to soften the stick with a pool cube at the same time Jack follows Lennie out the door.

"How did you get here?" Lennie asks while taking his keys out of his pocket.

"I took a cab; I was hoping to get drunk. Thanks to you, I won't," he said while walking to the passenger side while Lennie unlocks the door and gets in.

He uses the button on his door to unlock the passenger side; Jack gets in while Lennie replies, "We can talk about it in here," Jack closes the door and both men put their seat belt on.

"Well, I already said what I wanted to say but, I'm still not happy, I really want to see her, I don't care what Arthur, you or Danielle tell me, I wanna see her," he says as his arm falls on the arm rest of the door.

**May 20th—**

A manager testifies while Ron questions her as he stands near the witness table.

"How long have you known Denise?" Ron puts his hand in his pocket with two of his fingers on his lips.

"About two years," she tells him with her hands folded.

"Was she a good worker?" He puts his hand down.

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes?" Ron walks near the jury box while he is facing her.

"She would try to get away from work and when Brandy was there she would treat her like crap by not listening to her," she responds while she looks at the defendant then the prosecutor.

"Did you ever see her lose her temper?"

"Yes," she responds.

"What would the reason be for her losing her temper?" Ron takes his hand out of his pocket and scratches his cheek temporarily.

"Not being invited, when we had our spouses go with us she would want her boyfriend to come but got upset when we said no to him--."

Danielle stands up, "objection,"

She sits down once the judge replies, "overruled,"

"How often did she throw a temper tantrum?" Ron asks as he walks to his chair.

"About every two weeks or when she finds out that I and a few other people are going out, "the witness replies.

"No further questions for this witness," Ron states as he sits down.

Danielle stands up, walks with her cane up to the witness stand while facing her then asks, "Did you know that the defendant owned a gun?"

"Yes, I did," she responded at the same time she looks at the jury then back to Danielle.

"Did you know why she bought a gun?"

"Because someone was threatening her and she wanted to protect herself," the witness states again while she folds her hands on the ledge of the witness box.

"Did this person threatening her ever come near her?"

"As far as I know that person hasn't but she could have asked her DA boyfriend—."

Ron stands up then says sternly, "objection,--"

"Withdrawn. I have no further questions for this witness," Danielle says as she walks towards her chair then sits down.

Moments later the witness is excused and a few more employees testify then court is adjourned when Jack decides to go home for the day.

­**9pm at Jack McCoy's apartment—**

Jack lies in bed, under the covers, lights off, his arm folded under his head, while he stares at the ceiling about Denise.

_I really thought she was innocent and the police planted the evidence but it makes no sense that Briscoe would do that. Not with all those officers around even his partner would have called him out to Van Buren and she would have a dirty cop in the precinct. Nevertheless, I needed proof that she did the crime and well she has lost her temper on me but never showed violent tendencies when I was around. I guess I will have to see her if she is convicted or acquitted._

Jack thinks to himself while he yawns then falls asleep with his hands on his chest folded on top of the covers, head turned to the side.

**May 26 closing arguments—**

Ron Carver stands in front of the jury, talking about the case the jury will decide on while he looks at them as he speaks.

"She bought the gun with the sole intention of killing Brandy Crandall, not because someone was out to get her. She has no restraining orders for anyone. You have heard about her violent temper. She has no alibi for the time of the murder so find her guilty on all counts." Ron then sits down while Danielle gets up with her cane helping her.

"My client was given the right to own a gun with a permit by the 2nd Amendment to protect herself from criminals. Petty revenge couldn't be farther from my client's mind and there is no evidence beyond a reasonable doubt that she killed the victim. There were no witnesses to the destruction of a detective's vehicle and the sledgehammer would be too heavy for my client to use. At the pool that day, her instincts took over, and she had to defend herself. When there are not enough witnesses or evidence linking my client to the crimes, "she then sits down.

The judge gives the jury instructions then they deliberate.

**June 6—**

The verdict has been reached as all parties to go court to hear the verdict as does Jack who slips in since he heard there was a verdict. The judge allows the jury in, is given the verdict paper by the bailiff, looks at it then gives it to the bailiff who gives it to the jury foreman.

"Will the defendant please rise?" The judge asks.

Danielle Melnick and Denise Betts rise as the jury reads the verdict.

Jury foreman reads, "In the people of the State of New York against Denise Betts, we the jury find the defendant--."


	17. Verdict and Escape

**June 6 in the courtroom—**

"We find the defendant guilty of charge of murder. The second charge of assault on a police officer, we find the defendant not guilty, the third charge of vandalism we find the defendant not guilty."

Jack slips out a few moments before the courtroom clears while Denise gets a hug from Danielle then is led away in handcuffs to the holding cell.

**Jack's office awhile later—**

Jack closes his office door, lies down on his couch with a double scotch in hand, stares aimlessly at the wall in front of him. He starts to think. His thoughts range from sadness to not being able to understand what she did but he knows their relationship is now over.

**July 11th—**

Denise is sentenced to life in prison; she does not make any apologies to the victims or Jack. However, some of Denise's co-workers think maybe Jack had something to do with the murder but can't prove it so they drop the issue.

**July 15th Riker's Visitor's room at 5pm—**

Jack arrives at the visitor's room where Denise is waiting for him. She turns to see him walking in and the door closes as it buzzes. He sits down across from her as she has her prison jumpsuit on, her elbows on the table while she looks at him. He looks at her with hurt in his eyes when he tries to speak. He has his elbows on the table; he looks around to say what he wants to say when he leans forward.

"I can't—I just," he looks at her then continues with a little anger in his voice, "how could you have talked to me like that on the interview? I was in love with you. You betray me by saying that you hoped I would fix the case where the DA was going to drop the charges. I can't and couldn't do that," he tells her with eyes watery as she looks at him with anger. Jack gets up from the chair and walks over to the window.

"Cause you are a prosecutor and my boyfriend! I wanted you to help me and I hoped that our love would have made you want me to be out of jail!" she gets up, starts walking over to Jack, "Damn you! I hate you!"

She hits him a few times then pushes him as he stumbles backwards and slightly raises his hands since he backs away from her. A nearby officer begins to intervene when Jack waives him off momentarily.

"Why did you kill her?" he asks angrily as he was a few feet from the door. She stands near the window glaring at him.

"Because she was in the damn way and I wanted Mitch! I was dating him when you were too busy with your damn job! I felt like you were too busy for me so I went out with Mitch! Then she found out and told me to stay away from him but it turns out he didn't meet me one day and I realized he didn't love me after all!" she says in pure anger while few officers are about to intervene by pushing the buzzer.

Jack felt angry as he responds, "That's why I asked my friend Danielle to represent you because I knew you were in trouble, just not this much and I knew that she could help you,"

"So that's why you didn't prosecute me? Cause you were a coward?"

"NO! Because my boss felt there was a conflict of interest and even if I wanted to, he wouldn't have allowed me to, nor would Danielle or a judge." Jack yells with his face nearly red, Denise starts to fold her arms and looks away from him.

"Oh brother." She says sarcastically as she looks at him with a steely glare.

"Well, this is it. I'm sorry that I wasn't the kind of friend and prosecutor you thought I was, "Jack says then continues as he knocks on the door. "So long Denise."

The buzzer goes off; the door opens while Denise looks at him. He walks out to the sign in booth, putting one hand in his pocket at the same time he hangs his head; he signs out then slides the other hand in his pocket.

A few days later a reporter asks him some questions about the interview as he and Serena were walking the courthouse steps to the office, he responds with a, "no comment." They both walk away.

**Monday, July 18th —**

Jack is eating lunch when he finds out that Denise and her cellmates who were helping her escap from Riker's Island. It takes officers a few hours to round up her cellmates but she and a few inmates are still on the loose. DA Branch decides to give Jack, Ron Carver, and Danielle some protection. Police officers and detectives are on the look out for her since she stole some wigs and is wearing regular clothes.

**10pm, July 20th Wednesday, Lennie Briscoe's apartment—**

Lennie rolls over when he hears his phone ringing. He sits up with a groan and flips on his light. Rubbing his eyes, he picks up the phone, hears the caller and tells her he can't make it since he was not feeling well.

"Lennie, this is Van Buren. Ed has been in a police shooting, I need you to come down to 152 2nd Ave, now."


	18. Shootout

"152, 2nd Ave? Are you okay?" he asks with confusion; nevertheless was hung up on.

Lennie hangs up the phone, picks it up again and dials his partner's cell phone number.

"Hello? Ed? Where are you? Oh you are? Okay. I just got a strange call just now that Van Buren said you were involved in a shooting at 152nd and 2nd Avenue and I needed to come down. Damn my head still hurts man!" Lennie asks then says with a painful groan.

"Really? Weird, let me make some calls, okay... I'll call Van Buren and see what she thinks. Just rest. " he tells his friend.

While hanging up the phone he turns off the lamp; lifting his covers to get under while he groans from the pain in his head. He hopes the Advil helps since he took it. It starts to go away when he was turning to his side, putting his arm under the pillow because he was falling asleep.

**Thursday, July 21st 27th Precinct—**

Ed began working on the call that Lennie got the night before. He, Morris LaMotte went to visit the place where the call was made from and finds out that a woman had been coming the last few days.

"What are you thinking Ed?" LaMotte asks him while they walk to the car.

"I'm thinking that the person who called is trying to get him to go in a trap and maybe have him killed. I, Van Buren, McCoy and Carver have been getting those calls, we have been smart enough to check it out first." After getting in, they drive off back to the precinct.

"True, so what do we do?" he asks while they arrive at the station and he starts getting out.

"Lets see if Van Buren would let us do a stake out there tonight, the guy says she has been coming with some friends and maybe those inmates will be dumb enough to come tonight."

**Briscoe's apartment 5pm—**

Lennie was sitting on the couch watching TV when he watches a juror talk about her service doing the case on the murder of Brandy Crandall then notices, it was that same juror who was looking at him.

He sits back with his hand behind his head, folds them while he thought about that juror.

"Oh boy. I hope she is not in love with me." He watches her being interviewed while he turns up the volume.

The reporter, Ed Lenderman interviews the woman in her home, she sits on the sofa. He sat on the chair next to her.

"I thought it was an interesting case and I'm glad to be in the process to judge my peers and both sides did a great job presenting their cases. It was the gun evidence that proved she did the murder but there wasn't enough evidence on that vandalism charge as well as the assault charge. I'm sure she did commit those acts too but I glad those officers were okay." She looks at Ed, he moves the microphone to his; mouth to ask her.

"What did you think was the interesting part of the trial or that caught your attention?" After he asks her, then he puts the microphone near her mouth.

She smiles saying, "Seeing Detective Briscoe in the witness chair and how he did his job no matter what," Ed then put the microphone to his mouth.

"Did you look at him admiringly at the same time as he got on the stand or when he stated what he did?" He put the microphone to her mouth.

"Before he said a word, he just seems like a really nice guy and great smile too," she says.

Lennie sits forward, put his elbows on his knees while putting his face on his hands at the same time in embarrassment; then she kept talking while he looks up.

"I think he is also sexy in some ways."

He puts his face back in his hands and says, "Oh my god, I didn't realize women thought I was sexy." He took his hands off his face because he was picking up the remote control he finishes, "I hope Van Buren doesn't think I'm sexy. I guess that is enough of the news now," he presses the off button on the remote while putting it on the table to get up.

He walks into the kitchen to make dinner since he opens the refrigerator, pulling out roast beef, cheese, milk, bread and mustard. Then at the same time he was pulling out a knife from the drawer, the doorbell rings so he puts the knife on the table to walk over the door.

"Who is it?" he asks then gets very bad feeling.

"It's the police! We have a search warrant! Open up now or we will bust in!" Lennie brings the chair to prop it against the door just while they start to bust in.

He grabs for the phone, dials it while running to his room, closing the door carefully. While he was talking, he got his gun and bullets ready near the nightstand away from the door.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Briscoe from the 27th precinct. I live in an apartment complex on the corner of Madison and Market, the complex is called Sorrento apartments and my apartment number is 4. The people have broken in. and are shooting. Please hurry. I am in my bedroom, hunkered down. They said they had a search warrant from the 13th precinct but something just doesn't seem right. Hold on," he tells the dispatch seeing that she makes her call to the nearest precinct when Briscoe pushes the nightstand in the middle away from the wall to use it as a shield.

Bullets near him, his service gun and a back up, he slips the bullets in the second gun and got ready when he picks up the phone again.

"Dispatch? Please get a hold of Lieutenant Van Buren of the 27th. Thanks. They are now breaking down the bedroom door." The door is broken into.

"Okay, just stay on the line we have officers coming." After she says that the three men and one woman break in, "Freeze! I'm a police officer, put your hands up!" but they ignore him and start shooting when Lennie ducks behind the nightstand and bed.

The door is wide open, lights are on, and Lennie is sitting on his knees with his back towards the wall while using the nightstand for protection. One of the men shot at him, he shoots back killing him as he tells dispatch he was hanging up and he does. Then when he needs to reload, he hurriedly put in the bullets in his gun and use it until he counts four shots then reloads. The woman shoots at him, he shoots back while she scampers out. The man shoots at him while skipping backwards when Lennie ducks.

The officers arrive and see the man while Lennie walks carefully with his gun in hand towards the door. He hears officers identify themselves; at that moment he hears gunfire while he looks carefully past the hallway into the living room; he sees the officers walk cautiously with their guns trained on him.

Suddenly at the moment he put his gun down, he notices one of the suspect's arm moving with a gun and quickly points it towards Lennie and a shot is fired--.

* * *

**One chapter left after this one... find out what happens to Briscoe..**


	19. Denise still on the lam?

**Final chapter is here! Yay... I just want to say Thank you to my two beta readers for helping me out. Enjoy!**

* * *

The officers step back as one of them walks sideways before he pokes his head towards the site of the gunfire, when he sees Lennie on his belly. The officer yells at the suspect to put the gun down. The man fires again causing the officer to shoot and kill him. 

"We are a 10-84. 10-80 additional units, request CSU as well as M.E. unit and the lieutenant from the 27th precinct. Code 4,"

"10-4," the radio squawks.

"Okay, get up," the officer says at the same time as they put their guns in their holsters; Lennie gets up slowly.

"I request that Lieutenant Van Buren of the 27th be here. We better call all the hospitals and see if any female gun shot victim has arrived, a woman who looked a lot like Denise Bettis was wearing a wig and it fell on the floor as she stumbled then ran off," he says when the CSU unit and ME arrived at the scene awhile later.

"Okay, we have called her and she should be on her way," the officer responds, puts his gun in his holster why they walk into the living room where Lennie sits on the chair.

A few minutes later LaMotte and McNabb come in with Lieutenant Van Buren trailing behind to her senior detective.

"Are you alright Lennie?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Here is my gun Lieu," he states at the same time he gets up, giving Anita his gun.

Anita raises her hand with her palm facing up as Lennie plants the gun on her hand. "Thank you."

"Here is my gun as well," the officer says as he gives her his gun since he killed the suspect.

"Okay, Lennie, Robert you are on administrative leave while the shooting is investigated. Robert, Shelia can take you back to the precinct where you can write out your reports."

Lennie starts talking with the detectives about the incident while the ME takes the bodies away and CSU collects evidence. After they leave, he makes his sandwich while Ed calls to ask if Lennie would stay at his apartment for a few days or until Denise was caught; Lennie accepts his offer. Ed takes Lennie to the precinct to write out his report then the next day he has an interrogation with the IAB and talks to a counselor about the shooting.

**July 27th—**

Lennie and the officer are cleared of the shooting, they got back to their jobs. The next day Lennie and his friends cleaned up his apartment by covering up the bullet holes with the Polly filler, new carpeting but same color and repainting. That same day, he and Ed went to a floater near Inwood Hill Park just off the banks of the Hudson River. As they start arriving at the scene, they see a woman who was decomposed and being put in a body bag by the ME.

"No ID, bullet hole, looks like she bled out but I won't know unless I do an autopsy." ME says without hesitation.

Lennie looks at the body and isn't surprised to see who it was but gives a look of relief while he sighs.

"I think I know who that is. I think that's the woman who was shooting at me with her cellmates a week ago. I better let Jack know she won't be bothering us anymore."

"I thought she looked familiar. No wonder we haven't heard or seen if she has been in New York." Ed says as the body was put in the van.

Both men go back to the precinct to write their reports, Lennie tells Van Buren that the victim may have been Denise Bettis and he leaves to go see Jack.

Jack was sitting on his couch with his top shirt unbuttoned; tie loosened and was resting his eyes with his leg on the couch.

"Hey," Lennie says as Jack raises his head looking up to see his friend with a look of relief and a little sadness.

He has some sort of feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Hey, what's going on?"

Lennie sighed then said, "We may have found Denise dead on the banks of the river,"

He gives out a sigh while he rubs his temple lightly, "Any idea as to how long she may have been in the river?"

"No but the ME thinks it's been a little more than a week and she had a bullet hole. I told Rogers to let me know if I did shoot her since I remember her in my room shooting at me." The phone buzzes, causing Jack to get up.

He walks over to it while he says, "Well, I am relieved, and I can finally sleep since I kept thinking she would come after me," he picks up the phone, "Yeah? Okay, I'll be there,"

"Well, I better get back; I just wanted you to know." Lennie says at the same time as he starts to walk towards the door.

"Thanks Lennie. I'll see you," he says as he opens the door, closes it and walks across the hall to Arthur's office where the TV was on.

Jack sits on the couch, Arthur leans against the desk, folds his arms while watching.

Anita Van Buren was speaking with Ed behind her, microphones standing near her face with reporters hushed to hear her.

"It appears the convicted murderer Denise Bettis was found in the Hudson riverbank. It is not known how long she was in the water and she did have a gun shot wound possibly from the shootout. I will only take a few questions." Anita then points to a woman reporter.

"Do you know if the gun shot wound was from the shoot out she and her cellmates had with Detective Briscoe?"

"I don't know but we should know that in a day or so," she responds then points to another reporter wondering if the reporter even heard her opening statement.

"Do you know if EADA Jack McCoy has any animosity towards detective Briscoe for the shooting of his girlfriend if it turns out Briscoe did shoot her?" she asks at the same time Lennie was walking up and standing next to Ed.

"I don't know if there is any animosity towards the two men, at least I hope not. You will have to ask Mr. McCoy about that."

"Can we ask Detective Briscoe?" another reporter asks.

Anita looks at them with a look of confusion, wondering if her senior detective is behind her or if they are imagining him being there. She slowly turns around, sees him standing behind her then turns back and smiles.

"I think Jack McCoy would be the best person to ask since his girlfriend is the one who was found on the river banks. Last question," she then points to another female reporter.

"We want to know if Detective Briscoe has met up or seen the juror who was talking about him. Has he dated her yet?" Anita chuckles a little then responds.

"I'm not going to give out any personal information about anyone due to privacy laws. " Detective Briscoe, Green and Van Buren turn around, began walking towards the precinct as the reporters groan at that moment got their microphones.

Later that night, Lennie got a phone call from his daughter Julia in Florida.

"Hi dad. How are you?" she asks while he sits in his chair with soda in one hand and phone in the other.

"Hi honey. I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. The kids are getting excited to see you. It's been what—since December right? Since they have seen you? Can't wait."

"Yeah, August the 12th to the 23rd right?" he asks as he writes the days down.

"Yes, they should arrive in the afternoon, and leave in the afternoon as well."

"I can't wait, I got my time off and getting the apartment ready and it's only a few weeks away."

"Well, I'm going to let you go now, Dad. I love you, bye."

"Love you too honey, bye," he hangs up then gets up to take a shower.

**Hours later at a bar—**

Jack was eating and drinking after hearing about Denise; he has taken a cab to the bar then just drinks heavily. His hair was messed up, disheveled then he sees on the news his interview with the news media that had been taped that afternoon on the steps of the DA's office.

"All I will say is I have no hard feelings towards Detective Briscoe, he was doing his job as was Detective Green doing the arresting. That's all I will say. Thank you." He tells them he walks away from them to his motorcycle.

Soon after he finishes his drink, shouts, "Barkeep, I want another round."

**

* * *

Next Sequel: Briscoe's grandkids coming for a visit. Posted sometime in late July or August.(Yes it will be past tense. None of that present tense crap.) **


End file.
